Uma disputa Eterna
by Vivis Drecco
Summary: Hermione sofre uma grande perda... Draco se vê diante de algo que nunca sentiu... Harry está confuso com seus sentimentos... tudo isso depois do fim da guerra quando deveriam estar felizes...
1. Capitulo 1 Um dia que não deveria

**Uma disputa Eterna.**

**Capitulo 1 – Um dia que não deveria ter acontecido.**

Draco olhava o teto escuro do seu quarto, que era interligado por um corredor com o salão da sonserina e estava pensando seriamente se deveria levantar ou se era melhor passar o resto do dia, fingindo dormir.

Aproveitaria do fato de ser monitor chefe e ter um quarto só pra si na sonserina, para ficar em paz.

_- vamos lá pesar os pros e os contra. Se eu me levantar agora terei que aturar pelo resto do dias aqueles dois retardados, perto de mim, terei que ficar vendo a Pansy se jogar em cima de mim, se fosse outra época eu até que poderia gostar, mas ela me cansa. Terei que ficar ouvindo os murmúrios idiotas de todos os demais sonserinos e por ultimo, vou ter ouvir o Blaise dizendo para mim, que eu estou estranho._

_Isso tudo se eu não sair do salão comunal, porque se eu decidir sair, com a sorte que eu to vou esbarra no Santo Potter, que para me irritar vai ficar desfilando com a vida "perfeita" dele... _

_Afinal voldemort fora pro saco, e só faltavam poucos comensais soltos, é uma sorte meu pai ter sido preso, na hora que Bellatrix estava o manipulando com a imperius, já que isso fora usado por meu padrinho, para defender os Malfoy._

_Minha vida tem sido uma merda desde que ele se tornou o salvador do mundo bruxo..._

_É realmente hoje, não vai ser um bom dia, eu devo permanecer aqui, esperando ele acabar._

Mas os pensamentos nefasto de Draco foram interrompidos, pela chegada de Blaise Zambini.

O belo exemplar masculino, de pele cor de ébano, olhava para o amigo, com olhar divertido.

- pretende passar o sábado inteiro dormindo Draco? Quer dizer fingindo dormir?

- quem disse que eu tava fingindo? Você que acabou de me acordar!

Draco olhava aborrecido para o único sonserino que ele considerava amigo, e o único que tinha cérebro, além dele ali. E se viu se perguntando o porquê de ter dado a ele a senha para entrar em seu quarto, na mesma hora se lembrou que ele não tinha dado.

- como você conseguiu entrar aqui?

Blaise que havia sentado na poltrona em frente à cama de Draco, e o olhava atentamente. Ignorou a pergunta.

- se você quer mentir para si mesmo tudo bem. Mas aqueles retardados dos teus guarda-costas estão me dando nos nervos, e sem contar que minha "adorada" Pansy está de mau humor, porque você tinha prometido tomar café da manhã com ela e não apareceu, ai fica me deixando estressado com a tristeza dela.

Draco soltou um muxoxo e aproveitou para se cobrir um pouco mais.

- vamos lá Draco, você anda muito estranho, ultimamente.

Com a voz abafada pelas cobertas Draco, soltou um muxoxo maior.

- era o que me faltava você vir até aqui só pra me importunar e dizer que estou estranho. E não vai me responder?

Zambini deu um sorriso enigmático, que Draco não viu e se levantou, continuando a ignorar a pergunta.

- bom já que você resolveu perder este ótimo sábado, dormindo, vou ter que me divertir sozinho, porque ao contrario de você não gosto de desperdiçar um dia perfeito com este "dormindo", então vou me encontrar com a gatinha do momento de hogwarts.

Quando Draco ouviu o ultimo comentário de Blaise olhou para a janela e viu o ótimo dia que ele se referia e riu sarcástico.

- Ótimo dia para quem gosta de chuva torrencial, e um frio de lascar.

Zambini arqueou as sobrancelhas como que dizendo "ué, quer dia melhor para dar uns beijos e com sorte algo mais?". Que Draco fingiu ignorar. Mas a curiosidade falou mais alto.

- com quem você vai se encontrar dessa vez?

Zambini deu um sorriso largo.

- com a gostosinha da weasley.

- aff, não sabia que estava se relacionando com o baixo escalão. – Draco tinha um olhar de desgosto.

- ta dizendo o que Malfoy, você foi um dos primeiros a catar!

- antes de ela encostar a boca e outras partes naquele infeliz do Potter, e de sair com metade dos retardados da grifinória, afinal antes ela era uma pobretona e traidora do sangue catável, agora é uma pobretona e traidora do sangue mais galinha que changalinha e com problemas sérios de quilometragem acima da recomendável.

Blaise não conteve a risada.

- Draco, é dessas que eu gosto afinal se fosse uma zero quilometro eu não teria o que eu quero.

- adios. Só não diga que eu não avisei se pegar sapinho.

Zambini sorriu para Draco e parou ao se lembrar de algo.

- Mas Draco não era você que sempre adorou o frio e a chuva? Dizendo que era muito melhor do que o calor?

- mas é claro, tudo no inverno é melhor, você pode se vestir bem e ficar agradavelmente sem fazer nada, e a chuva é ótima para se... Humm para tudo, ao contrario do calor, que parece um inferno todos suados, eca...

Blaise sorriu.

- bom tenho que concordar com você. Vê se não perde nosso ultimo ano à toa... Já basta termos nos atrasados pela guerra...

- claro que tenho, eu sempre estou certo.

- ah, se você não trocar a senha uma vez por mês, ela perde a eficiência, e não se esqueça da "adorável"...

Zambini saiu deixando Draco sozinho no quarto.

Mas ao contrario do que Draco esperava, o plano de ficar em paz no dormitório acabou ao ouvir os passos e a voz fresca de Pansy se aproximando.

- droga, aquela chata vai vir aqui me atormentar. Bem que ele me avisou...

Draco rapidamente se levanta e corre em direção ao banheiro trancando a porta.

Logo depois ouve Pansy, perguntando por ele.

- draquinho, querido, onde você ta?

Draco pensa divertido.

_- na ante-sala do inferno. Com o diabo em pessoa me atazanando, quer dizer em pessoa não, já que ela não tem a categoria, mas um subordinado bem chato do coisa ruim._

Esperou em silêncio alguns minutos até perceber ela se afastando.

Logo depois se trocou sorrindo para si mesmo por ter evitado minutos preciosos dando o fora na Pansy.

Muito bem agasalhado e protegido Draco, saiu sorrateiramente para fora do salão comunal da sonserina, enquanto andava nos corredores úmidos e gelados das masmorras, Draco pensava seriamente aonde ir.

Até chegar a conclusão que o único lugar para ficar descansando era ou a sala precisa ou o banheiro da murta.

Pegou uma moeda e jogou cara ou coroa.

- coroa murta, cara sala.

Draco pegou a moeda no ar e sorriu melhorando seu humor. Iria fazer uma visita para a murta.

E pensar que um fantasma era melhor companhia que a maioria dos alunos daquela escola.

Draco abriu a porta do banheiro feminino com cautela, para poder observar se não havia ninguém presente e se assustou ao ouvir um barulho baixo de choro.

Se perguntando quem teria feito murta ter outro ataque de choro Draco entrou. Mas no mesmo instante foi atingindo por uma estranha sensação.

_- esse não é o choro cansativo e irritante de Murta, é diferente._

Silenciosamente Draco foi à direção do choro, tentando decifrar o estranho sentimento que surgia nele.

Ele estava se sentindo estranhamente perturbado e comovido com o tom sincero dos soluços.

Logo percebeu que vinha do ultimo reservado e que aparentemente Murta estava consolando a garota.

Draco pensou em sair dali antes que fosse visto, porém algo naquele choro o deixava triste. Indo contra o raciocínio de ir embora Draco, entrou no reservado ao lado e sentou ficando prestando atenção no choro.

A garota não dizia nada apenas chorava compulsivamente um choro dolorido e forte.

Parecia querer desabafar toda a dor que sentia, mas apesar das lagrimas aparentemente a dor não diminuía.

Até que ouviu a voz doce e triste dela.

- eu não entendo o porquê de ter acontecido isso, eu recebi uma carta deles ontem, ontem Murta, eles estavam bem, falando dos planos para o feriado do fim de ano, dizendo que daqui cinco dias estariam me esperando na estação e agora eles estão mortos, e eu nem pode vê-los. – era uma voz melodiosa entrecortada por soluços do choro inevitável.

- a querida, eu não sei o que dizer. – a voz de murta estava seria e triste.

- meus pais, eu nunca mais vou vê-los, murta, nunca mais vou ouvir deles, filha se cuida, eu te amo... E sabe o que me dói mais é que eu nem me lembro qual foi ultima frase que eles me disseram, antes de vir para aqui, estava com tanta pressa, e eu não me lembro, nem se era importante ou se foi um tchau... E se foi um eu te amo e eu não ouvi, não respondi?

Draco encostou-se na divisória entre o reservado e ficou ali, sentindo um sentimento que não conseguia entender, ele estava se sentindo seu coração se despedaçar.

Nunca havia ouvido um lamento tão tocante como o choro daquela garota misteriosa. Foi naquele momento que Draco, entendeu que conhecia aquela garota.

_- mas quem será? Parece-me familiar esse tom doce._

Draco compreendeu no mesmo instante de quem a voz e se conteve para não soltar um murmúrio de incredulidade.

_- não pode ser ela, você deve estar enganado, como os pais dela morreram?_

Mas todas às duvidas de Draco sumiram ao ouvir uma voz forte chamar pelo nome da garota.

- Hermione!

Harry entrou correndo no banheiro chamando pelo nome da amiga, e ouviu o barulho fraco de choro, imediatamente correu na direção e viu Murta se afastar abrindo caminho para que ele pudesse passar.

Harry sentiu a garganta apertar e o coração doer ao ver o estado que Hermione se encontrava sentada no chão encolhida, com marcas das lagrimas, e uma imensa tristeza nos lindos olhos castanhos.

- Mione...

Harry se abaixou e envolveu o corpo frágil da amiga em um forte abraço.

- eu quase não acreditei no que a professora Minerva me falou, e sai atrás de você, estive lhe procurando por todo o castelo...

- Harry, eles morreram...

Hermione escondeu o rosto, abraçada a Harry e continuou a deixar as lágrimas caírem, numa tentativa de aliviar sua dor.

Harry sentiu lágrimas molharem o próprio rosto e em um gesto suave pegou à amiga no colo, murmurando palavras de consolo.

- pode chorar Mione, eu estou aqui e ficarei a seu lado.

Hermione fechou os olhos, buscou apoio no melhor amigo, mas mesmo deixando os olhos fechados às lagrimas teimavam em fazer caminhos no belo rosto de Hermione, que sofria a maior dor que ela já sofrera em toda a sua vida.

Ainda com ela no colo Harry saiu do banheiro levando a amiga para o salão comunal da grifinória, muitos olhares se fixaram no casal, ao perceberem as lágrimas de Hermione e muitos comentários se espalharam por hogwarts, mas havia um olhar diferente fixados neles, um olhar de tristeza e dor, mas ao mesmo tempo com muito ódio.

Draco havia saído do reservado, ao ver Harry pegar Hermione no colo e leva-la.

Os acompanhou a uma distancia segura, mas não pode deixar de sentir ódio ao ver o Santo Potter com ela no colo. A consolando.

Fazendo o que ele queria fazer.

Ao perceber o que estava sentindo Draco, se assustou e fugiu na direção oposta a deles. Não se importou dos olhares estranhos que recaiam sobre ele, só queria se afastar deles.

_- como que eu posso estar querendo consolar a sangue-ruim? Estar sentindo essa dor pela dor dela? _

Draco correu o mais que pode só parando a se ver protegido no ultimo lugar que lhe restava para ficar em paz...

- eu não posso estar sentindo isso...

**Ah, minha tristeza se perde diante do desconhecido...**

**Mas só sei que hoje, queria ser aquele, que a teu lado, está para, com carinho te reconfortar...**

Fim do Capitulo Um.

Vivis Drecco ® Uma disputa Eterna. © 2006.


	2. Capitulo 2 Ilusão

**Capitulo 2 – Ilusão.**

Draco se revirava em sua cama, na mansão Malfoy em meio a mais uma noite de insônia.

Era assim desde ultimo dia de aula antes de começar o feriado de fim de ano.

Draco resolverá ir para casa, pois sabia que não agüentaria andar por aqueles corredores, com os sentimentos em desordem como estavam.

Levantou-se irritado e foi em direção à janela.

Uma fraca chuva insistia em cair, há dias e tudo estava cinzento. Até a neve havia parado de cair para dar lugar ao frio desolado e cinza-chumbo das nuvens, que pareciam demonstrar o sentimento de Draco.

- convenhamos, Draco se fosse outra época estaria adorando o tempo.

Draco balançou a cabeça, pensando se estaria ficando louco, afinal conversar mentalmente consigo mesmo é uma coisa, mas em alto e bom som...

Passando as mãos pelos cabelos, estupidamente loiros e lisos, Draco, suspirou, encostando a face na fria superfície dos vidros da janela.

- como será que ela está?

Abandonando a visão desolada, Draco voltou a se deitar, mesmo sabendo que de nada adiantaria.

- vou passar outra noite em claro, pensando nela... Devo estar doente... É isso, o que você esta sentindo Draco Malfoy é uma doença, está assim porque nunca ouviu ou viu ninguém sofrer como ela, e quando retornar a hogwarts e a ver, isso passará e você se lembrara de quem ela é... Isso não passa de um sentimento ilusório de afeição... Não se esqueça de quem ela é...

Draco dizia com a voz fraca em uma tentativa de se convencer, mas até mesmo ele duvidava do que dizia...

**Ás vezes, me vejo tão triste.**

**Não é tão simples assim**

**Porque às vezes**

**Meu coração não responde**

**Só se esconde e dói**

**Por favor, não vá ainda...**

**Espera anoitecer**

Hermione se levantou sentindo uma tontura, e se apoiou na cabeceira da cama, para não cair. Olhando em volta, estranhou seu próprio quarto.

- o que está acontecendo?

Hermione falou em uma voz fraca antes de sentir a fraqueza vence-la e desmaiar.

Assim que seu corpo fraco tocou o chão frio, fortes braços a envolveram.

- querida Hermione, sabe que não pode ficar fora da cama...

A voz falava baixinho para Hermione, que abriu os olhos e sorriu ao reconhecer o rosto querido...

- desculpe-me, pai...

Ela fechou os olhos guardando a ilusão doce...

O homem franziu o rosto ao ouvi-la e deixou um suspirou escapar, logo depois de cobri-la e assegurar que ela dormia, saiu triste do quarto.

Assim que fechou a porta o homem viu se aproximar uma enfermeira.

- quero que a vigie e não a deixe sair do quarto até eu voltar

- sim senhor Granger.

Draco sentiu um frio percorrer-lhe o corpo e se cobriu com outra coberta.

**Espera-me adormecer**

**Não vá ainda**

Fim do capitulo Dois.

Vivis Drecco ® Uma disputa Eterna. © 2006.


	3. Capitulo 3 Decisão

Capitulo 3 – Decisão.

Draco acordou tarde, sentindo o corpo dolorido, pelo descanso escasso.

Assim que desceu para tomar o desjejum (ou seria correto dizer almoço?), viu sua mãe ler contrariada um jornal.

Ela desviou a atenção da leitura ao vê-lo se sentar, em frente a ela.

- bom dia Draco. Quer que eu mande trazer um lanche, pra você? Pois acho que seu pai ira se atrasar para o almoço, e pensei em esperá-lo.

Draco sorriu para mãe, e sem que fosse necessária nenhuma palavra de sua senhora dois elfos trouxeram um lanche para Draco.

- anda dormindo mal filho?

- um pouco de insônia, mãe nada que deva se preocupar. Haverá festa de natal este ano aqui ou iremos à dos Zambini?

- iremos à dos Zambini.

Draco queria perguntar, para a mãe porque ela resolvera esperar pelo marido para o almoço, mas resolveu não perguntar, já que não deveria ser por um bom motivo que ela estava mudando seus hábitos normais.

- Draco...

Narcissa Malfoy olhava pensativo o filho que lhe dirigira a atenção.

- sim, mãe.

- você ficou sabendo, dos planos de seu pai?

Draco terminou de beber seu suco, já pressentindo que da conversa não sairia nada bom.

- não, o que ele anda planejando?

- pretende, mesmo com a derrota do Lord, derrotar Potter e a ordem da fênix.

Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo na tentativa de afastar os pensamentos assassinos que estava tendo contra o Potter.

- ele é idiota ou se faz passar por um?

- ele é um.

- bom agora à pergunta de um milhão de galeões: qual foi a droga que lhe deram para que você se apaixonasse por ele?

Narcissa revirou os olhos.

- quem falou de paixão!

Draco deu um sorriso sarcástico para a mãe.

- e qual será a sua posição nesta tolice.

- era sobre isso que queria falar com você filho, se você quiser apoiar seu pai, eu apoiarei, senão esperarei o almoço para comunicá-lo de nossa decisão.

Draco pensou durante algum tempo sobre o fato. E com calma deu a resposta.

- se fosse apenas matar o idiota do Potter, beleza, eu não gosto dele, e prefiro-o fora do meu caminho, mas não sou otário de comprar briga, com todo o mundo bruxo, pois não podemos esquecer que ele é o tal agora, e a ordem da fênix está muito bem organizada, prefiro levar minha vida, longe dos ideais inúteis que nos levaram para a morte.

- ótimo já esperava isso de você, como bem sabe Draco, a posição do nome Malfoy está péssima, muitos desconfiam da participação de seu pai na guerra, mas pelo contrario, o nome Black voltou a ser considerado honrado, e eu sou a herdeira da fortuna de seu avo e de Bellatrix, com isso, temos dinheiro suficiente para viver, esplendorosamente sem seu pai.

- e como já faz muito tempo que a senhora quer vê-lo longe...

- exato. Sem contar que oficialmente todas as fortunas dos Malfoy passaram para você quando completou dezoitos anos, como seu avô, determinou no testamento seu pai apenas comanda os negócios.

- e se ele tentar algo, verá, que não deve se meter conosco mãe.

Narcissa sorriu para o belo filho de dezenove anos.

- mãe?

- sim.

- a senhora era a espiã, da ordem não era? No final da guerra.

Narcissa sorriu para o filho.

- você sempre soube não é?

- é claro, ou a senhora pensa que acreditei que escapamos ilesos, só por Snape ter nos defendido?

- entenda Draco, nosso lugar é junto aos vitoriosos, não aos perdedores.

- sei... Vejo-lhe depois vou até a casa de Blaise.

Narcissa ficou pensativa, do porque de Draco querer o Potter fora do caminho dele, mas foi tirada do devaneio ao ver a chegada do marido.

Após uma breve discussão, Lucius, irritado tentou atacar a esposa.

- sua traidora...

Mas foi parado eficientemente por mostro, que sem demora, tratou de revidar todos os maus tratos que sofrerá na mão do marido de sua senhora.

E olhando pro corpo sem vida do marido Narcissa lamentou que não tivesse escolhido um pai melhor para o filho.

E no final do dia Draco, ficou sabendo do acidente que acorrera com o pai, morto ao tentar atacar dois aurores.

Tirando os olhos da carta que comunicava a morte do pai, Draco, olhou para a mãe, que parecia calma.

- a senhora chegou a falar com ele sobre nossa decisão?

- sim.

- sei...

Draco se recolheu pensando que gostava de ter a mãe como amiga, por que como inimiga ele achava que nunca haveria ninguém pior.

**Ficará tudo bem. **

**Amanhã, você disse. **

**Quando acordar combateremos seus medos**

**Quando acordar Ainda estarei aqui**

**Não chore não derrame uma lagrima**

Hermione acordou e viu a enfermeira lendo um livro calmamente.

- desculpe-me senhora, que dia é hoje?

- hoje é dia vinte e três de dezembro querida, faz exatos dois dias que dorme.

Hermione tentou se levantar, mas foi tomada pro outra tontura.

- o que eu tenho?

- a senhorita esta esgotada emocionalmente então o doutor Granger lhe receitou alguns calmantes, por isso está sonolenta.

Hermione deitou-se novamente e tentou clarear os pensamentos. Recordando que seu padrinho estava cuidando dela, e de todos os assuntos pessoais de seus pais.

Sentindo que novamente que ia se entregar as lágrimas, Hermione se controlou.

Tinha que falar com seu padrinho.

- poderia chamar meu padrinho, por favor?

- ele saiu hoje de manhã, para resolver alguns problemas assim que ele chegar mando avisa-lo que acordou, agora deve, descansar um pouco.

Minutos depois sentiu um toque quente e conhecido em seu rosto.

Abriu os olhos e reencontrou os olhos castanhos e familiares de seu padrinho, extremamente parecido com seu pai.

- que bom que despertou sol.

- desculpe-me por deixá-lo preocupado, Jonh.

- não se preocupe querida, eu estou aqui.

- eu deveria estar lhe ajudando com todos os detalhes... – Hermione sentiu que ia chorar, mas foi abraçada pelo padrinho.

- não se preocupe com isso querida, alias era sobre isso que gostaria de lhe falar. – Jonh se virou para a enfermeira e a observou sair e fechar a porta. – apesar da demora, hoje os corpos de seus pais foram liberados, e já providenciei tudo para a cremação, pois sabia que seu pai gostaria disso, sei que é doloroso falar sobre isso, mas sabe se sua mãe tinha outro desejo.

Hermione ficou calada, pensando que não sabia nada sobre isso, e se sentiu de repente mais triste, nada sabia sobre os desejos de seus pais, já que nos últimos anos estivera longe pela guerra em seu mundo.

- eu creio que não.

- ótimo a cerimônia será essa noite mesmo, já que depois só poderia ser feita depois do feriado de fim de ano.

- Jonh?

- sim querida,

-porque mais de uma semana para liberarem os corpos? Eles não faleceram dia 15?

- sim, mas...

Jonh estava visivelmente inquieto.

- há algo que não me contou?

Hermione sentiu o coração acelerar de tensão.

- bom, querida, apesar de ter sido, um acidente de carro, os detetives estranharam, porque o carro, não estava tão destruído, e as aparente escoriações, não indicavam morte imediata, então eles tiveram que fazer alguns exames, para descobrirem a razão exata da morte.

- e qual foi?

- aparentemente o coração deles sofreu um grande choque e parou de bater, acham que foi o impacto da batida...

Hermione ficou quieta enquanto sua mente assimilava todas as novas informações.

- querida... Você esta bem?

Acordada do devaneio Hermione olhou para o tio, e só naquele momento pode ver claramente como ele estava abatido.

- não se preocupe, eu estou bem, e ficarei aqui para me arrumar para a cerimônia, Tio?

- sim.

- você deve descansar um pouco, nós vamos superar tudo...

Hermione viu seu ultimo parente de sangue sair e voltou a pensar e depois de alguns minutos ficou claro em sua mente.

Seus pais não haviam sofrido um simples acidente, eles haviam sido mortos, pela maldição da morte.

Sentindo uma imensa raiva apoderar-se dela, Hermione jurou que se vingaria de quem havia feito isso.

Minutos depois Harry Potter e Rony Weasley haviam sido informados das suspeitas de Hermione e corriam atrás de mais informações.

Enquanto Remus Lupin entrava junto com Tonks, na fria sala do necrotério para examinar os corpos dos pais de Hermione antes da cremação.

Três dias depois, Hermione recebia a visita de seus melhores amigos e de Remus Lupin, que trazia com ele, o nome exato do assassino de seus pais.

Hermione sentia sua mente trabalhar febrilmente na idéia fixa de vingança.

Contra Lucius Malfoy, até ouvir pelo próprio Lupin que Lucius fora morto, ao tentar atacar a esposa.

- quem o matou?

- monstro.

- elfo da família Black?

- sim com a morte de Sirius ele passou para Bellatrix, e agora pertence à Narcissa.

- pensei que era de Harry.

Harry que estava sentado ao lado da amiga sorriu.

- eu abri mão dele, que correu para as Black.

- Narcissa, como sabem era nossa informante no fim da guerra, e aparentemente não concordou com o marido que pretendia se vingar de todos os membros da ordem, quando ele perdeu o controle monstro, defendeu a senhora dele.

- e vocês falando que ele não prestava para nada.

- agora esqueça esse sentimento ruim de vingança querida.

Tonks sorria para ela.

- eu vou esquecer, obrigado a todos...

- nós somos seus amigos, só lamentamos não termos sido informados dos planos de Lucius antes, pelo que entendi minha Tia achava que ele ainda não havia feito nada, mas como ela entregou o nome de todos os comparsas do marido, não teremos novos problemas. – Tonks sorria na tentativa de animar a amiga.

- sorte a nossa Narcissa amar mais o status e poder do que o marido e os ideais dele. – Rony sorria para Hermione tentando encoraja-la.

- sabe Rony, eu acho que a muito mais por trás das decisões de minha tia, pra dizer a verdade, aposto que há um responsável, por ela desejar se livrar do marido.

Todos olharam para Tonks, mas Hermione olhou diretamente para Remus.

- aposto que sei quem é... – Hermione se sentiu feliz ao ver o que ninguém tinha percebido e deu um meio sorriso ao ver os olhos de Tonks, sorrirem junto ao dela. Enquanto Remus ficava em silêncio.

- quem? – Harry e Rony disseram juntos.

- vocês vão descobrir.

E todos mudaram de assunto, conversando sobre os preparativos do casamento de Tonks e Carlinhos.

Hermione tentou prestar a atenção nos amigos, mas encostada no peito de Harry, Hermione, fechou os olhos se lembrando dos bons momentos que vivera com seus pais, prometendo a eles, que não choraria mais, e sim sorriria se lembrando todos os dias deles...

**Não posso mais suportar **

**Sequei minhas lágrimas**

**E agora encaro os anos**

**Do jeito que me amou**

**Dissipou todas, as lagrimas.**

Fim do capitulo Três.

Vivis Drecco ® Uma disputa Eterna. © 2006.


	4. Capitulo 4 Expresso de Hogwarts

**Capitulo 4 – O expresso de Hogwarts**

Draco Malfoy estava sentado sozinho no vagão destinado aos monitores chefes de hogwarts, contemplando a beleza do silêncio até ouvir um barulho suave indicando que a porta estava sendo aberta, pensou se seria os idiotas de seus "amigos" da sonserina, mas o perfume que invadiu o vagão não deixou duvidas de que não eram.

Ainda de olhos fechados Draco, se sentou de forma mais formal, e aguardou que ela falasse ou fizesse algo, porém ela somente se sentou em frente a ele, colocando algo em cima da mesa que os separavam.

A curiosidade e toda agonia que passara no recesso de natal o obrigou a abrir os olhos e olhar para ela.

_- você vai olhar para ela e ver que o que sente é uma doença inoportuna, e pronto isso vai passar._

Mas o que Draco viu o deixou apenas, mas confuso, Hermione havia apoiado a cabeça na mesa, e dormia...

Ele parou de fingir que não estava olhando para ela interessado e se concentrou na figura pálida e frágil da grifinória a sua frente.

_- eu nunca imaginei que ela fosse tão frágil, pois sempre a vi com uma resposta para tudo e pronta a revidar com classe qualquer ofensa, mas gora vendo-a assim... Ela me parece..._

Os pensamentos de Draco foram interrompidos, ao ver uma fina lagrima escorrer através das pálpebras fechadas de Hermione. Ela chorava enquanto dormia.

Draco tomado de uma súbita e insana decisão levou sua mão delicadamente pelo rosto dela enxugando a lágrima. Uma sensação quente e reconfortante passou pelo corpo de Draco.

Por um instante o mundo parou e Hermione deu um sorriso, mas logo outra lágrima escorreu, molhando o rosto novamente.

Draco ia fazer novamente o mesmo gesto, mas foi surpreendido por um barulho do lado de fora do vagão.

Alguém tentava abrir, mas obviamente não conseguia então Draco se lembrou do feitiço que impossibilitava qualquer aluno entrar ali, senão fosse um dos dois monitores chefes ou convidados por eles. Logo o intruso chamou o nome de Hermione, que com relutância despertou, foi nesse momento que Draco, pensou que era sorte, Hermione estar ali, pois se não ele mataria Harry potter, que fazia escândalo para entrar e falar com ela.

Hermione olhou confusa por um momento, mas logo depois prendeu seus olhos chocolates nos azuis de Draco, e falou em um fio de voz, com Draco.

- será que você poderia dizer a ele que eu não estou aqui? Que fui fazer uma ronda?

Ela o olhava com os olhos tristes e cansados, e se assustou ao ver Draco se levantar sem questionar o porquê do pedido.

Draco abriu um pouco o vagão deixando Harry apenas ver a parte vazia do recinto.

- o que quer Santo Potter? Ta estressado, vai fazer baderna no teu vagão.

- cala a boca Malfoy quero falar com a Mione, sai da frente! – Harry olhava de forma fuzilante para Malfoy.

- primeiro retardado, ela não ta aqui, segundo se ela quisesse falar com você não acha que ela saberia lhe encontrar? Terceiro vai perturbar teu passado, vai...

Ao ver que Draco ia fechar a porta Harry tentou abrir passagem ma marra, mas se viu confrontado por uma força enorme vindo de Draco.

- hei Cicatriz já disse que ela não ta, vai ver por ai que ela ta em uma ronda... – Draco viu Harry analisa-lo e completou – antes que eu me esqueça, menos vinte pontos por ter desacatado uma autoridade.

Draco fechou a porta do vagão, sorrindo.

- obrigado Draco, estou precisando descansar um pouco. – Hermione deu um sorriso fraco para Draco e voltou a se encostar, fechando os olhos.

- disponha.

Draco passou o resto da viagem observando a dormir.

**Eu não sei como me livrar do que sinto, mas só por hoje, eu queria ser aquele, que te conforta...**

**Tocar-lhe por um minuto sem medo de me entregar, **

**Para fazer você não chorar mais...**

Fim do capitulo Quatro.

Vivis Drecco ® Uma disputa Eterna. © 2006.

NT: Lyaa: obrigada por estar lendo e em breve novos capitulos... assim que meu bloqueio acabar!


	5. Capitulo 5 A cura

Capitulo 5 – Cura.

Hermione estava se sentindo observada, sempre que dava um passo ou falava algo, todos pareciam estar sempre olhando para ela, e na hora ela entendeu como Harry se sentia.

Saiu calmamente da ultima aula do dia e invés de ir para a torre da grifinória fez o caminho inverso, indo na direção do banheiro de Murta.

Quando chegou lá estranho, que as luzes já estavam apagadas e que Murta não estava lá, deu um sorriso fraco pensando que ela deveria estar fazendo outra visita no banheiro dos monitores.

Aproximou-se de um lavabo e mirou seu rosto no espelho, estava um pouco pálida ainda, mas um pouco melhor que ontem pensou, porem as olheiras ainda eram marcas visíveis e fortes.

Abriu a torneira e molhou um pouco o rosto, como que para tirar as marcas dolorosas que ali, estavam.

Quando secava o rosto ouviu um barulho e virou-se pensando que era a Murta, mas seus olhos encontraram os de Draco.

Ficaram em silêncio se olhando por um tempo.

_O que ele faz aqui? A mais é claro Harry já havia me dito que ele costuma vir aqui... Mas será que ele esta triste com algo? O que?_

Os pensamentos de Hermione foram rápidos até ela se lembrar que ele deveria estar sofrendo pela morte do pai, sentiu um sentimento de raiva surgir nela, ao ver que sentia pena dele, mais que estava feliz daquele desgraçado estar morto, mas tudo parou quando ela viu Draco se mover em sua direção.

A cada passo que ele dava, o coração de Hermione se acelerava, ela nunca o vira tão calmo e ao mesmo tempo tão confuso.

Varias emoções passavam pelo rosto de Draco, e Hermione não conseguia decifra-los.

- o que quer Draco? – a voz de Hermione saiu ao mesmo tempo temerosa e curiosa.

Havia algo nos olhos dele que ela nunca vira e a deixava sem palavras.

- eu só quero encontrar a cura.

- a cura? Para o que? – Hermione agora olhava nos olhos de Draco que estava absurdamente perto dela, perto demais.

E a cada passo que ele dava, ela dava um para trás, até encontrar a parede fria atrás dela, e ele continuar.

Antes que ela pudesse fazer algo sentiu um toque familiar em seu rosto e mesmo sem querer fechou ligeiramente os olhos ao toque gentil e quente da mão dele, mas logo reabriu e viu nos olhos dele seu próprio rosto refletido, segundos antes dele acabar com espaço entre eles a beijando.

Por um momento Hermione sentiu uma poderosa corrente elétrica, percorrer seu corpo, e ficou paralisada de surpresa, mas foi antes de perder completamente o controle de si mesma e corresponder ao beijo sensual e exigente de Draco Malfoy.

Por minutos que pareceram séculos eles se entregaram ao momento, sem se importarem ou pararem para analisarem o que estavam fazendo.

Mas quando o beijo terminou ficaram de olhos fechados ainda encostados um ao outro, por um segundo esperando a razão retornar a mente deles, para logo depois se separarem.

Quando Hermione abriu novamente os olhos viu Draco Malfoy olhar nos olhos dela, mais confuso do que antes e com um brilho estranho no olhar para logo depois sem dizer nada sair correndo, deixando-a sozinha com suas próprias duvidas.

Hermione ficou paralisada, até ouvir murta se aproximar dela.

- o que houve Mione, está bem? Você esta pálida quer que eu chame alguém...

- não murta, eu... Eu... Draco... – Hermione estava tremula e Murta parou flutuando em frente a ela.

- vocês se beijaram? – Murta soltava sorrisinhos para Mione.

Hermione levou um tempo ate entender o que Murta disse, mas logo depois olhou firme para a garota-fantasma.

- por que você diz isso?

Murta continuou flutuando em frente à Mione com risinhos agudos.

- bom desde que ele te viu chorando aqui aquele dia – murta ficou seria ao ver que Hermione havia entendido de que dia falava. – ele tem vindo aqui todo o dia, e sem perceber ele deixou escapar duas vezes seu nome, e bom eu saio daqui e ele está quando volto e encontro você, com essa cara de quem encontrou o livro perfeito e não o entendeu... Ai, eu imaginei.

Hermione se sentiu enrubescer.

- não foi nada disso, nós apenas sei lá...

Hermione saiu correndo com o material nas mãos em direção a torre da grifinória.

Com apenas três pensamento em mente:

_- como ele pode me beijar? O que ele quis dizer com cura? E como eu pode gostar?_

Hermione passou o resto da noite lembrando a sensação que sentiu...

Draco correu mais do que podia, e quando entrou na solidão de seu quarto, pela primeira vez chorou por algo que realmente o machucava.

- porque eu não tenho a cura, pra essa dor... – sua voz saia fraca e ele caiu de olhos fechados tentando em vão dormir na esperança que quando acordasse não sentisse mais essa dor e esse sentimento que ele nunca antes havia sentido.

**Eu te amo. Eu te odeio.**

**Não consigo viver sem ti.**

**Deixei a minha cabeça perto do teu coração...**

**Porque é que tu destruirias o meu mundo.**

**Eu não consigo agüentar mais... Esta vida de solidão...**

Fim do capitulo Cinco

Vivis Drecco ® Uma disputa Eterna. © 2006.

NT: oie...


	6. Capitulo 6 Sentimentos que mudam

Capitulo 6 – Sentimentos que Mudam... 

Hermione andava com pressa pelos corredores em direção a torre da grifinória, fazia dois meses que as aulas haviam recomeçado, e havia muito trabalho a ser feito, pelos monitores, desde que voltara se empenhara em fazer tudo para se distrair da dor, pela perda dos pais e para esquecer o estranho encontro com o outro monitor, e vira nas tarefas da monitoria e nos trabalhos em geral da escola uma ótima alternativa de terapia, se antes ela já era considerada a aluna exemplar de Hogwarts, agora ela era considerada uma lenda entre os estudantes, antes mesmo dos professores passarem as matérias, Hermione já havia estudado os conteúdos, e parecia ter praticado todos os exercícios dos livros textos e muito além deles, por causa disso Minerva, havia a chamado há uma semana em sua sala, dizendo que ela teria conteúdo diferente dos demais alunos. Hermione se empolgara ao saber que receberia aulas avançadas de todas as matérias, pensando que saberia mais do que muitos que se formavam nessas matérias, em faculdades, sentindo-se bem com a carga de deveres maior ela nem reparou que seus melhores amigos ficavam cada vez mais preocupados com ela.

Até ver Tonks parada em frente ao retrato da mulher gorda.

Ela parecia estar pensativa e não viu Hermione se aproximar, mas assim que esta chegou abriu seu melhor sorriso para a amiga.

- oi Mione, vim te visitar.

- oi Tonks, que bom que veio, estava com saudades. – e foi só neste momento que Hermione se deu conta que isso era verdade, que estava com saudades da amiga e dos amigos, que andava vendo muito pouco.

- eu sei! – a bruxa que estava usando um longo cabelo rosa, olhou em volta, e piscou marotamente para Hermione.

- vamos para lugar reservado para conversarmos, ou você tem algo pra fazer.

Hermione ficou em silêncio por instante e sorriu.

- nada que não possa fazer outra hora. – e era verdade já que estava inda adiantar tarefas que deveriam ser feitas somente no fim de semana, sendo que ainda era terça-feira, e já tinha estudado todo o conteúdo que os professores haviam lhe passado para esta semana.

Hermione saiu guiando Tonks, pelos corredores até chegar a frente à sala precisa deu algumas voltas e logo a sua frente surgiu uma porta, as duas entraram, e Tonks abriu um largo sorriso ao ver no que a sala havia se transformado.

- gostou? – Hermione piscou marotamente.

- só você mesma, para se lembrar com tantos detalhes deste lugar.

Hermione e Tonks haviam ficado muito amigas durante a guerra e diriam que se amavam como irmãs, pois haviam passados por muitos apertos juntas em missões, e estavam agora no quarto que passaram a dividir na sede da ordem, quando Mione brigara com Gina.

Elas se sentaram cada uma em suas respectivas camas e sorriram.

- pode começar senhorita Tonks, sei que sua visita não é meramente por saudade.

- bom, é verdade, não vou mentir para você, mas Harry anda preocupado com você e segredou a Remus que falou comigo, e aqui estou eu! Em carne, osso e muito rosa.

- se eu lhe disser que sei o que estou fazendo e tenho um motivo você não vai acreditar.

- experimente.

Tonks estava olhando agora seria para Mione.

- tudo começou quando voltei a hogwarts, e estava me sentindo muito cansada e triste porem não queria ficar no vagão, com o pessoal, pois temia não conseguir segurar a barra e cair em prantos, ai, Harry e Rony ficariam preocupados...

- e Gina estava no vagão com vocês, não é?

- é, foi quando resolvi sair e procurar um local em que eu pudesse ficar tranqüila foi quando me lembrei que o vagão dos monitores chefes era protegido por feitiço. E fiquei lá.

- mas Draco Malfoy estava lá. – Tonks ano conseguia ver alguém podendo ficar em paz na presença de um Malfoy, mesmo que ele fosse seu primo,

- eu sei, mas quando eu entrei, ele estava de olhos fechados e parecia dormir tranquilamente que me senti bem, ai fiquei lá, até Harry ir lá...

- ai você pediu que Draco mentisse que você não tava lá?

Hermione se surpreendeu pelo fato de Tonks ter adivinhado.

- é simples, Harry me disse que foi atrás de você e não havia lhe encontrado, mas ele me contou que Draco, havia dito que você tinha ido fazer uma ronda, é só ligar um ponto ao outro.

Hermione sorriu ao pensar que ainda bem que Harry e rony, nunca fariam essas ligações por si sós.

- é foi isso.

- e... – Tonks encorajou Hermione para esta continuar.

- bom... - Hermione corou um pouco. – ele não contou para ninguém sobre isso e...

Tonks agora estava sentada de frente para a amiga.

- e no outro dia, nós nos beijamos.

Se havia alguma palavra que pudesse definir grau de surpresa de Tonks, Hermione ainda não o conhecia.

Ela ficou em silêncio por cerca de um minuto um recorde em se tratando de

Tonks, diante de algo que a surpreendia.

- vamos ver se eu entendi você, buscou refugio no mesmo lugar que o meu primo, por se sentir tranqüila, com um ex - comensal, e não com seus amigos, mas eu entendo pela presença da Gina, tudo bem até ai, ai no outro dia você vai e o beija?

- eu não o beijei! Ele me beijou é diferente!

Hermione estava corada e olhava para Tonks, que ainda a olhava surpresa.

- e você correspondeu?

- humm... – Hermione corou mais ainda. – Sim...

- então você o beijou também.

Hermione passou as mãos pelos longos cabelos, em sinal de confusão.

- e ai foi bom? – Tonks agora estava com um sorriso malicioso olhando para Mione.

- Ninfadora Tonks! – Hermione disse extremamente vermelha isso se for possível ela ter ficado.

- hei! Sem ofensas amiga não é todo dia que minha melhor amiga beija meu primo, tenho todo direito de saber.

Vendo que não tinha como escapar Mione solta um suspiro.

- foi, terrivelmente doce e sensual, com um gosto avassalador como se eu tivesse tomando uma caneca de chocolate quente no dia de inverno mais rigoroso do ano, senti meu corpo ser tomado por uma sensação maravilhosa. E ao mesmo tempo foi um beijo inesperado que me fez esquecer quem estava me beijando eu não importava mais só queria que continuasse...

Tonks estava irremediavelmente presa a um sorriso.

- chocolate quente?

Hermione soltou outro suspiro.

- sabe aquela xícara de chocolate quente, com um toque de canela, e cobertura de chantily com duas cerejas em cima? Nem doce demais, nem amarga, perfeita... O chocolate é extremamente doce, ai vem à canela, com seu toque exótico, sensual, depois você se delicia com o gosto estupendo do chantily e por ultimo duas cerejas para completar o sabor... Perfeito... Que trás a sensação de perfeita harmonia entre o calor e o frio? Entre o céu e a terra? Pois foi assim que o beijo dele me deixou. No momento todo o frio e a dor que eu sentia sumiram.

- uau! Não tenho outras palavras para descrever isso. Que beijo!

Tonks estava vermelha compartilhando o tom com o rosto da amiga.

- é, mas depois quando ele se foi me deixando confusa, me senti, sozinha e triste e sem entender nada. Por isso estive evitando todos, mergulhando nos deveres da escola, para não pensar nele.

- mas você o vê todos os dias, como ainda não foi falar com ele, depois do que você me disse.

- eu não sei o que sinto, Tonks, nem sei se sinto algo ou se só estou carente.

- o que você me disse não é efeito de carência, pois se fosse...

Tonks balançou a cabeça.

- cadê a garota que era apaixonada pelo melhor amigo?

Hermione olhou nos olhos da amiga.

- acho que ela se cansou de esperar que ele se decidisse.

- ah, Mione.

Tonks abraçou a amiga.

- e outra não tem como eu chegar perto dele, pois nunca mais ficamos sozinhos e toda a vez que nos esbarramos travo não consigo dizer nada, além dos assuntos da escola, ele também tem me evitado e...

- e...

- aonde quer que eu vá, o perfume dele, anda preso a mim, como que para tirar minha paz de espírito. No ultimo sábado passei a tarde toda sentada no reservado do banheiro de murta imaginando se ele apareceria e sabe o que mais o perfume dele, invadiu meus sentidos, mas quando olhei o local estava vazio nem a murta tava lá...

- o que você vai fazer?

- não sei, acho que vou esquecer isso com o tempo, talvez se eu ocupar minha mente, eu consiga... Ele me falou algo como encontrar uma cura e é isso que eu vou fazer.

- como?

- vou encontrar um modo de esquecer o que ele me fez sentir por que é lógico que se trata de uma brincadeira de mau gosto com meus sentimentos, Draco, jamais, gostaria de mim...

Tonks ficou em silêncio.

- se fosse uma brincadeira todos já saberiam do que houve, porém ninguém sabe, e outra ele queria uma cura, talvez esteja passado pelas mesmas duvidas que você.

- talvez...

- mas chega de falar de mim e de meus sentimentos loucos que tomaram um rumo sem minha autorização, minha mãe sempre me dizia quando eu ficava sofrendo pelo Harry, que se um dia nossos corações estivessem destinados a bater no mesmo ritmo isso aconteceria.

- que lindo isso.

Tonks sorria ao ver Mione falando nos pais sem tristeza na voz.

- eu só queria saber como sabemos que é amor? Como foi que você soube que era com Carlinhos que queria passar o resto de sal vida.

Tonks soltou uma gargalhada.

- bom acho que ele soube primeiro... Mas foi mais ou menos o que você descreveu sobre o beijo do Draco, mas foi quando eu percebi que não haveria outra estrada que eu seguiria feliz se ele não estivesse comigo, eu simplesmente soube, e você também saberá.

- hunf! Espero.

- mas já que estamos falando de Homens, tem certeza de que supero a paixão por Harry?

- tonks, eu estive ao lado dele a maior parte de minha vida, no começo ele era meu melhor amigo, depois foi minha paixão, mas ele nunca estava comigo como eu queria, sempre como amigo, nunca como namorado, quando conheci Vitor vi, que realmente gostava dele, mas ele sempre parecia fugir quando estávamos juntos; logo depois se envolveu com Gina, para logo terminar, ele me disse algo que eu vou sempre me lembrar: ele disse que eu era o primeiro pensamento dele ao acordar e o ultimo ao dormir...

- eu não entendo o Harry...

- nem eu, pois pensei que finalmente ele tinha dito algo sobre nós, mas pelo contrario se tornou mais distante, eu pensei é por causa da guerra ele não quer me expor, logo depois começamos a brigar por causa do que a Gina disse...

- Hermione até hoje, eu não entendo o porquê da Gina ter feito aquilo.

- eu sei, Tonks, ela simplesmente achou que eu era uma traidora, por eu ainda acreditar em Snape. E quando eu disse que só voltaria à ordem quando descobrisse as provas ela me disse coisas terríveis...

- e você provou estar certa, quando todos descobriram os planos de Dumbledore, tudo se esclareceu, e mesmo antes todos pensavam que você estivesse sobre efeito da imperius e nunca que era uma traidora... Todos se sentiram horríveis ao ouvir o que Gina havia lhe dito principalmente Harry.

- Gina, sempre foi instável, e assim como ela foi ludibriada por Tom Ridlle quando era mais nova ela acreditava em eu estar sendo usada por Severus, mas o que mais me magoou foi ver que Gina não confiava em mim, nem em ninguém, ela sempre achou que eu fui falsa com ela, por causa de Harry.

- ela ainda é muito nova, Mione... Talvez você tenha que dar uma segunda chance a ela, todos nós estamos preocupados com ela que anda... Como direi...

- com um comportamento promiscuo desde que a guerra acabou e viu que Harry não a amava mais. E ela não se perdoa de ter caído na armadilha de voldemort e que por isso Gui e Percy tenham morrido

- é, exatamente isso.

- sabe Tonks, somente a própria Gina, pode fazer algo por ela mesma, não sou eu nem ninguém que não a perdoa, é ela que não consegue se olhar no espelho.

- Carlinhos está tão preocupado com ela.

- eu imagino, mas confesso que não em sinto bem ao lado, dela, e ainda me lembro do que ela fez pra me prejudicar e ao Snape mesmo depois de eu ter provado que ele estava ao nosso lado, ela foi vingativa e destruiu muito do meu sentimento por ela.

- mas você ainda gosta dela.

- é difícil esquecer alguém que um dia foi nossa amiga.

- e termine o que você ia dizendo sobre o Harry.

- é que mesmo agora ele parece não tomar nenhuma atitude, a guerra acabou e ele me mantém afastada, e sinceramente meus sentimentos mudaram...

Hermione fechou os olhos e ficou em silêncio.

- é, mas deixa de assuntos triste e problemático, daqui a pouco meus cabelos vão perder a cor.

As suas riram.

- bom que tal essa, seu ex - namorado, que por acaso é nosso adorado Remus, é o novo dono do coração da dama de ferro dos Black.

- humm você percebeu na hora não foi.

- ah, quando você disse o nome dela, e falou que havia alguém, ele quase aparatou de tão encabulado que ficou.

- ah, Mione você nem imagina como fiquei feliz de saber disso, desde que ele terminou comigo, muita coisa mudou eu encontrei Carlinhos e vi que mesmo sendo absurdamente forte o que eu sentia por Remus, eu encontrei o amor com o meu ruivo, e ele estava sozinho, ai, Molly me contou que ele andava sempre chegando tarde durante as reuniões, e que havia encontrado ele conversando com monstro, no beco diagonal, foi quando descobri...

- humm, antigos amores...

Tonks abriu um sorriso malicioso, e seu cabelo ficou roxo espetado.

- não me diga...

- sim eles já haviam ficados juntos na época da escola, Snape deixou escapar para mim, há cerca de dois anos, é que na época vocês tinham acabado de se separar, ai nem falei.

- nossa isso é quente, eu falaria para Carlinhos, mas contar algo a ele é o mesmo que pedir pra toda a família saber, e por enquanto eles parecem querer manter em segredo...

- afinal, tem o Draco e o pai dele, mal se foi...

Hermione falou sarcasticamente.

- esqueça isso, fui ao enterro daquele bastardo pra me certificar que ele tava morto, e tanto minha tia, como o adorado "Drakperfeito" pareciam tão tristes quanto eu.

Uma nova rodada de risada tomou conta da sala.

- hei! o Remus, vai ser seu sogro!

- nem brinca com isso, quero distancia daquela barbie em versão masculina.

- sei... Sei... Se eu fosse você, dava um jeito de tirar suas duvidas com o Drakperfeito.

- não o chame de Drakperfeito! – Hermione olhava corada.

- ciúmes? Já?

- claro que não! Mas vai que ele ouve e gosta! Ele tem o ego grande o suficiente.

Tonks olhou o relógio surpresa.

- nossa já é tarde, Carlinhos deve ta dando voltas e mais voltas no salão comunal da grifinória me esperando, vamos?

-claro, e venha mais vezes, pois só você pra me fazer rir dos meus problemas emocionais...

- conte sempre comigo, na próxima eu vou vir pra você me ajudar com os vestidos afinal você é minha madrinha, e eu to em duvida com deixa-me pensar uns vinte vestidos de noiva...

- por que será?

Mione olhava sorridente para Tonks que mudava a tonalidade dos cabelos a cada minuto enquanto falava dos vestidos.

Quando chegaram à entrada da torre Tonks se virou para Mione.

- e me prometa que vai relaxar um pouco, mais e se for preciso, vá tirar as duvidas...

Piscou marotamente para a amiga enquanto subiam e viram Harry, Rony, Carlinhos esperando-as.

- onde as damas estavam? Já ia sair com Harry pra avisar do seqüestro de vocês duas! - Carlinhos olhava para as duas, chateado.

- ah! Conversas de garotas vocês não iam entender! – as duas falaram juntas enquanto riam.

Logo depois a risada foi acompanhada por Rony e Harry, que agora riam da cara de Carlinhos.

- vocês, estavam se divertindo e eu aqui com esses dois chatos que só falam de duas coisas quadribol e mulheres... E como sou um cara comprometido não posso falar assim de outras mulheres.

Todos riram.

Hermione foi dormir aquele dia depois de muito tempo, compreendendo o que sentia, e só via uma única cura.

**Se eu me apaixonar tem que ser pra sempre**

**Ou não vou me apaixonar**

**E os beijos desses dias serão quentes, estranhos, fatais... Terão musica e poesia como os filmes que não fazem mais.**

Draco passara um péssimo fim de dia olhando os ladrilhos do banheiro da murta, e agora ficava ouvindo sem parar a voz de murta em seus ouvidos.

_- o que adianta você vir aqui todos os dias, pois quando ela vem você se esconde? Não vê que ela tem vindo aqui só pra lhe ver?_

- droga, porque até quando eu supostamente tenho que dormir você não sai do meu pensamento?

Draco se lembrou do ultimo sábado em que ficara escondido a tarde toda, atrás de sua capa de invisibilidade, encostado na divisória entre o reservado, apenas pra sentir a presença dela, e seu perfume, pois sabia que ela se encostara no outro lado.

- porque ao invés de superar esse sentimento estranho, quando a beijei me vi mais preso a ele? Porque eu consigo me lembrar de cada sensação que os lábios dela me fizeram sentir se nem lembro o que eu fiz hoje de manhã? – ele passava as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente. – eu não entendo, como eu posso gostar tanto assim de uma garota que em causava acessos de raiva antes, como posso estar aqui acordado, querendo sentir meu corpo flutuando, perdido nos olhos castanhos chocolates dela...

Silêncio.

- por Merlim! Será que não encontrarei a cura para isso? Porque não posso ser o mesmo cara arrogante e sem sentimentos de antes? Porque meus sentimentos mudaram?

Mas ninguém respondeu as perguntas de Draco, apenas às solidões da ausência da bela grifinória fizeram companhia para ele naquela noite sem fim.

**Eu te amo. Eu te odeio.**

**Não consigo estar perto de ti**

**Eu te respiro... Eu te saboreio. **

**Não consigo viver sem ti...**

Fim do capitulo Seis

Vivis Drecco ® Uma disputa Eterna. © 2006.

NT: bom espero que estejam gostando da fic.. eu amo Draco e Hermione.

pra pessoal que mandou reviews.

Lyaa: você sabe que terá os capitulos sempre que eu os escrever, e obrigado pela força no seu blog que é lindo.

Jubs: Você acha que ela será capaz de resistir ao Draco? e ele nossa ainda va sofrer um pouco com o sentimento que o domina, e se você gosta de ver uma briga Malfoy vs Potter aguarde que ela acontecerá em breve.

e a todos que comentam no msn e eu ja respondi...

beijos.


	7. Capitulo 7 Uma Conversa com Rony

**Capitulo 7 – Uma conversa com Rony.**

Hermione acordou com um sorriso no rosto, a conversa com Tonks no outro dia a fizera ver que estava agindo da forma errada, não era se escondendo atrás dos livros que resolveria seus problemas pessoais, pelo contrario só aumentaria.

Com a essa idéia na cabeça, Hermione, foi em direção ao salão comunal da grifinória, mas ao invés de abrir algum livro como sempre fazia antes do café da manha, Hermione se sentou ao lado de um Rony sonolento que demorou alguns minutos para perceber a presença dela.

- Mione? – ele parecia incrédulo de ver a amiga sentada ao lado dele sem fazer nada, o normal era pelo menos ela está lendo algo. – aconteceu alguma coisa? – o "alguma coisa" saiu em meio de um bocejo.

- nada. E com você? – ela sorriu ao ver a cara de espanto do amigo.

- comigo? – Rony parou para pensar. – hummm, me deixa ver, nada de novo.

Mas Mione deu um sorriso malicioso para Rony que não passou despercebido.

- nada de novo tem certeza? – apesar de Hermione ter estado ausente, ela ainda sabia o que andava acontecendo com os amigos, afinal fofoca não era o que faltava em Hogwarts.

Rony ficou com rosto vermelho.

- nada.

- nem certo interesse por certa lufa-lufa?

Rony se arrumou ao lado de Hermione.

- me diga Mione, como você consegue dar conta de tudo o que anda fazendo e ainda saber sobre isso?

Hermione ponderou se devia falar sobre isso com ele, afinal o correto seria dizer quem não sabia do fato.

- sinceramente Rony, você nunca foi muito bom para esconder seus sentimentos, - ela o viu ficar mais vermelho. – e ela muito menos, ao que me parece ela falou para uma amiga sobre você, que tratou de espalhar o assunto pelos corredores da escola, porém eu já sabia disso desde que voltamos da escola, pois você esbarrou com ela no expresso, e depois disso sempre que a via ficava vermelho.

Rony balançou a cabeça, confuso desistindo de fazer perguntas afinal era muita coisa para assimilar, antes do café da manha.

- eu só tenho uma duvida Rony. – Rony olhou novamente para a amiga espantado.

- qual?

- se você gosta dela e isso é recíproco, o que falta para você chegar até ela?

Ele olhou em volta para ver se alguém estava atento à conversa dos dois.

- o problema é que eu não sei o que dizer para ela, eu não posso chegar nela, e dizer oi, eu gosto de você, e quero ficar com você.

A cara de Rony fez com que Hermione desse um sorriso.

- porque não? – para Hermione isso era o que devia ser feito.

- por favor, Hermione, você gostaria que alguém do nada chegasse em você e jogasse isso em cima de você?

Hermione fechou os olhos ao se lembrar do que Draco havia feito. Ele não dissera nada somente a beijara e lhe deixara imersa em dois meses de sentimentos confusos, porém ao contrario dela, a garota gostava do Rony também.

- Rony, primeiro, ela gosta de você, senão não teria dito para a amiga sobre você, ela é que esta esperando você tomar uma atitude, você não vai jogar algo que ela não queira. Vai simplesmente falar o que ela quer ouvir. E sabe de uma coisa se você demorar muito pode ser que ela se canse de esperar por você. – Hermione falou o fim da frase com certa amargura que Rony percebeu claramente.

- assim como você se cansou de esperar o Harry?

- sim. – Hermione confessou para o amigo. – você sabia do que eu sentia pelo Harry?

- eu sempre estive atento a tudo sobre você Hermione.

Hermione ficou paralisada com o que o amigo lhe dissera, ela viu os olhos azuis de Rony adquirirem um tom sério.

- Rony...

Ela não sabia o que dizer e ainda tinha duvidas se era o que ela estava pensando.

- tudo bem Mione, você sempre foi minha melhor amiga, e apesar de nunca ter lhe dito isso antes, eu sempre me importei muito com você, - ele olhou e volta e baixou mais ainda o tom. – apesar de vivermos brigando eu sempre me senti confortável com você, você sempre estava ao meu lado, me apoiando e ficando preocupada comigo, e foi inevitável gostar de você, porém meu medo de falar me fez lhe perder, e eu vi você se aproximando de Harry e descobrindo o sentimento que tinha por, ele.

Mione deu um sorriso sincero para o amigo.

- teve uma época, em que eu pensei que devíamos ficar juntos. – ela sorriu, ele sorriu. – mas depois me senti arrebatada pelo sentimento por Harry, e me afastei de ambos, de você para não usa-lo, e dele para não prejudicar nossa amizade...

- e a Gina. – Rony, tocou de leve a mão de Hermione. – eu sei o que você fez, e me orgulho de ser tão importante pra você, pra você ter se afastado de mim, para me proteger, me orgulho de tudo em você Hermione, de como lutou pelo o que achava correto e impediu todos nós de cometermos um erro ao julgar Snape, e me orgulho de como você lidou com tudo o que Gina lhe fez, saiba minha amiga, que até hoje luto diariamente com a vontade de estapear o Harry, afinal ele teve a oportunidade única de ficar com a melhor garota e desperdiçou.

Hermione abraçou Rony.

- obrigada Rony, eu também me orgulho todos os dias de poder dizer que tu és meu amigo, e saiba que você é o homem que pode fazer uma mulher muito feliz, e se ela lhe fizer sofrer, ela conhecerá a mesma ira que fez tremer muitos comensais.

Rony deu uma gargalhada.

- então você acha que eu deveria ir falar com a Mandy?

Ele parecia inseguro.

- acho que você já deveria ter ido.

Ela piscou para o amigo.

- como você sempre tem razão eu vou fazê-lo, antes do café. – ele se afastou um pouco, porém voltou. – Bom Mione, bem que você podia me dar umas dicas afinal a única garota que consegue agüentar meus momentos de trasgo insensível é você.

- ela vai ter que gostar desse seu lado também.

- é, mas podia ser depois de um tempo de namoro né. – Ele sorriu aquele sorriso típico dos Weasley que deixavam qualquer bruxa desnorteada.

- ok, quando você a ver, olhe nos olhos dela e a beije. Depois disso você não terá mais duvidas do que dizer.

Hermione viu Rony se afastar murmurando: _chegue até ela, a beije, e pronto. Com calma... Muita calma..._

**D** **H**

Hermione se encostou na poltrona e fechou os olhos, sentindo certo calor em sua alma. Rony mesmo sem querer acabara com todas as duvidas que ela tinha, passará dois meses fugindo do que acontecerá colocando milhões de motivos entre o seu desejo e o que devia fazer, e agora vendo amigo ela entendeu, que o momento de hesitação já passará. Ela se levantou, mas ao invés de fazer o caminho habitual para o salão principal, Hermione foi em direção as masmorras do castelo.

Sabendo que tudo estaria resolvido quando tirasse as duvidas.

Ela não deixaria o amor morrer dentro dela por medo...

**D H**

**Somente você pode fazer essas mudanças em mim**

**Porque é verdade... Você é meu destino**

**Quando você segura minha mão, eu compreendo...**

**A mágica que você faz**

**Você é meu sonho realizado**

**D H**

**Fim do Capitulo Sete.**

**Vivis Drecco ® Uma disputa Eterna. © 2006.**

**NT:**

**Lyaa: oie, amiga espero que goste ainda mais desta fic.**

**hhGranger: oi você é portuguesa? eu também adoro o draco ele é tudo de bom, e a Narcisa, eu sempre achei que ela tinha um lado forte. Eu sempre espero postar dois capitulos por semana, porém ultimamente estou com alguns problemas, mas eu farei o possivel para nao demorar. obrigada por ler e continue.**

**Priscila: atualizei e dois de uma vez só, continue a deixar reviews e serei mais rapida.**

**Lie Malfoy: obrigada, assim meu lado sonseriono vai dominar. Bom não impoortar como não encontrou antes agora voce achou... (risada convencida!) obrigada. e leia outras deste casal que eu amo. da um pulo no meu profile.**

**Jubs: ela não vai resistir!**


	8. Capitulo 8 Tirando Dúvidas

**Capitulo 8 – Tirando Dúvidas.**

Hermione olhou o relógio e esperou apoiada atrás de essa era a hora que Draco normalmente aparecia no salão principal para o café da manha, porém ela já estava esperando há alguns minutos e ele ainda não passará por ela, sentindo sua coragem diminuir Hermione, resolveu sair do esconderijo e procura-lo em outro lugar, ela tinha que falar com ele de qualquer maneira.

Assim que se afastou da pilastra ouviu a voz de Blaise Zambini e Gina, que pareciam estarem brigando (pra ser Honesta Gina parecia estar brigando com Blaise que apenas falava indiferente aos lamurio da jovem.). Eles se aproximaram e pararam perto do local onde Mione estava.

- quem você pensa que é Blaise para fazer isso comigo, pensa que sou descartável? Que pode brincar com meus sentimentos e depois em jogar fora quando se cansa? – a voz chorosa de Gina fez com que Hermione voltasse a se esconder atrás da pilastra, por mais que não quisesse ter nenhum contato com a ruiva, Hermione estava triste ao ouvir a garota aparentemente se humilhando para o sonserino.

Que não demonstrou nenhuma piedade.

- exatamente Gina, você, foi simplesmente outra garota com quem dormi. Achava realmente que eu gostava de você? Você dorme com qualquer um, então não me venha se fingindo de inocente e dizendo que brinquei com seus sentimentos, pois você não tem nenhum, se tivesse não teria topado fazer o que fez. – a voz de Blaise era fria e impessoal.

- eu fiz o que fiz por você. – Gina chorou mais ainda.

- não você fez o que fez por você, para sentir o gosto da vingança, contra o Potter, agora para de em seguir, pois "minha namorada" é muito ciumenta, e não gosta de ver garotas como você me seguindo...

Logo depois de dizer isso, o sonserino deu as costas para a ruiva e saiu sem nem sequer por um instante olhar para trás.

Hermione ficou dividida entre ficar ali escondida e não precisar ver Ginny e entre fazer algo para diminuir a dor da ruiva, porém graças a Merlin (ou não) ela não precisou fazer nada, pois logo ouviu a voz de Draco, vindo retrato que defendia o salão comunal da sonserina.

Draco saiu e se deparou com Gina que ainda chorava olhando o chão.

Hermione ficou atenta aos movimentos do loiro, que foi em direção à ruiva.

- sabe Weasley, por mais que eu não goste muito de você, em nome da Gina que eu conheci no passado, vou lhe dar um conselho, se afaste de Blaise e de qualquer outro garoto que só queira lhe levar pra cama, não vai ser assim que você conseguirá esquecer o que houve durante a guerra.

Ela olhou nos olhos dele.

- você nunca vai entender Draco, o que é amar alguém ao ponto de fazer tudo por ele, e depois se deixado de lado.

Hermione prendeu a respiração ao ouvir a conversa entre os dois. Não sabia ao certo ao que ela se referia, mas pela cara de Draco, não devia ser boa coisa.

O loiro pensou sarcasticamente: "é o que você pensa!". Mas não foi isso que ele respondeu para a ruiva.

- Por favor, Gina, você acha mesmo que ama o Zambini? Pois a meu ver isso não passa de uma obsessão, um modo de você chamar a atenção do Potter. Sempre foi assim, tudo o que você fazia era por ele, você saia com outros apenas para que ele lhe notasse, só lamento lhe dizer que sua mente fraca e doentia destruíram o que o garoto maravilha, sentia por você, o ciúmes sem medidas que você sentia da Hermione e o desejo que você tinha de afastá-los foi que o afastou de você.

- não seja tolo, Malfoy, você acha que é sem motivos o meu ciúmes da Hermione, Harry, escolheu ela pra lutar ao lado dele, mesmo eu sendo até melhor que ela em combate, ele passou dias acordado ao lado dela quando ela foi ferida. Era com ela que ele sorria e se divertia, e pensa que ela também não o ama? Você acha que ela enfrentou a batalha só para salvar o mundo mágico? Eles se amam só não se permitem viver isso. O Harry é tão tolo que vai perdê-la.

- mas o que isso tem a ver com o fato de você ter se tornado o estepe numero um de Hogwarts? Acha que dormindo com qualquer um vai tê-lo de volta?

- eu não quero mais o Harry, quero seguir minha vida do jeito que eu quiser, e eu realmente quero o Blaise.

A ruiva virou as costas para o loiro e foi embora.

Porém Draco ainda ficou parado por um tempo ali.

- será que ela consegue dizer isso em frente ao espelho e acreditar? – ele balançou a cabeça e se afastou, indo na direção contraria ao salão principal.

Hermione esperou um pouco enquanto pensava sobre a conversa estranha que aquele dois tinham tido, mas logo esqueceu, pois realmente aquilo não importava pra ela e o seguiu também.

**D H**

O viu sair indo em direção ao jardim, ele parecia estar preocupado com algo, e não percebeu que estava sendo seguido.

Assim que chegaram ao jardim de inverno, Draco se sentou em um bando do caramanchão de rosas.

Hermione se aproximou lentamente enquanto observava o belo rosto de Draco, que estava de olhos fechados, parecia dormir, porém sua feição levemente marcada indicava que ele estava pensando em algo.

Hermione juntou toda sua coragem grifinoriana e iniciou a conversa que estava ensaiando mentalmente.

- um galeão por seus pensamentos. – a voz de Hermione saiu sussurrante e leve. Mas atingiram com força Draco, que ficou imediatamente vermelho e ergueu o olhar para encontrar o dela, parado a sua frente.

Ele podia ver claramente os riscos suaves cor de chocolate nos olhos dela e o sorriso bailando em seu rosto.

Estava desnorteado imaginando há quanto tempo ela estaria ali, e o que queria.

- Hermione? – ele se levantou fazendo com que a distancia entre eles que já era pequena se tornar mínima. - o que faz aqui?

- este era o seu pensamento? – ela sorriu e ele sentiu seu sangue ferver.

- não, era... – mas antes que ele abrisse a boca, parece que o que quer que o fazia fugir dela surgiu. Ele tentou se afastar dela.

Porém Hermione sentiu que o momento que ela tinha pra esclarecer o que estava acontecendo em sua mente e em seu coração era aquele.

E deu um passo à frente segurando o pulso de Draco, que sentiu como se uma pequena labareda incandescente lhe tocasse, era uma sensação prazerosa e que o fazia temer instintivamente seus atos. Era o toque que ele passará dois meses sonhando ter novamente, um pequeno vislumbre do que sentira ao beijá-la.

Hermione viu as labaredas cinzas e envolventes nos olhos dele ao tocá-lo. E naquele instante compreendeu.

Era mútuo.

- não vou deixar você se afastar Draco. – ela sorriu – Não dessa vez, não antes de você me curar.

- cura? – ele tentava raciocinar, mas sua mente estava entorpecida pelo contato dela.

- você, sem nem sequer saber se eu queria entrou em minha vida, você queria a cura, porém fui eu que fiquei doente, jamais imaginei que um toque poderia mudar meus sentimentos, você veio a mim e fugiu, e eu estive presa a aquele momento desde então, você jamais saberá como estes dois meses foram longos pra mim, eu busquei milhares de respostas, mil caminhos diferentes, mas todos me traziam de volta a você.

Ela ainda segurava o pulso dele, porém não era mais necessário ela viu nos olhos dele que ele não iria embora. Ele estava escutando as palavras dela, como se nada no mundo fosse mais importante.

- eu quis te odiar, você que sempre me humilhou, e insultou não podia mudar minha vida como mudou, e sabe eu consegui, afinal o ódio não passa do amor que adoeceu gravemente, e eu adoeci também. Na solidão. Mas eu encontrei a cura. – Hermione sentia a pele queimar e sabia que estava tremendo.

Draco sentiu o coração acelerar de uma forma nunca antes imaginável.

- você encontrou a cura? – será que ela queria o mesmo que ele? Sua mente entorpecida sonhava que sim.

- sim. Mas a pergunta que importa Draco é se você também sofre do mesmo mal que eu? – Hermione colocou todos os seus sonhos e desejos naquela pergunta.

A respiração de Draco ficou suspensa, ele fechou os olhos e mesmo assim era a imagem de Hermione que ele via.

Mais do que nunca Draco teve a certeza, de quem não era algo passageiro ou um capricho maldoso dos deuses. Ele amava Hermione.

E quando reabriu os olhos foram nos olhos marejados dela que ele se viu refletido.

Com a voz tremula, e sentindo toda a importância daquele momento Draco, falou sem medo e sem reservas.

- Sim... Eu te Amo, Hermione, completamente e incondicionalmente.

**D H**

Uma fina lágrima fez um caminho silencioso no rosto de Hermione que com um sorriso fechou os olhos. E quando os reabriu viu Draco se aproximar mais dela, fazendo com que suas testas se encontrassem deixando seus rostos a milímetros de distancia. A mão que ainda estava segurando o pulso de Draco, deslizou até a mão dele, e elas se entrelaçaram. Enquanto a outra mão dele ia em direção ao seu rosto tocando lhe a face docemente.

Eles nada diziam apenas se olhavam, deixando que suas almas conversassem.

Mas quando a mão de Hermione que estava apoiada no ombro de Draco foi em direção aos cabelos dele, fazendo uma pequena caricia, Draco a beijou.

Se da outra vez que ele lhe beijara Hermione havia sentindo uma pulsante corrente elétrica atravessa-la, desta vez, nenhuma palavra inventada saberia corretamente descrever o que ela sentia.

Milhares de emoções invadiram seu coração de uma vez só.

Era o desejo incontrolável e a sensualidade, que ela sonhará, mil vezes aumentada, cada parte física e emocional de seu ser sentiu o calor pulsante da paixão tocá-la.

A cada segundo quando o beijo se tornava mais denso, ela se sentia irreparavelmente presa ao amor que descobrira viver dentro dela. O sabor apimentado e sensual dele estava gravado em sua mente e o toque delirante da língua dele em sua boca a fazia sentir vertigens.

E Draco, parecia estar compartilhando todas as emoções com ela, pois as batidas de seu coração se tornaram mais fortes e a alma de Hermione dançava junto à dele, se deixando levar pelo ritmo inconfundível de prazer que era formado por ambos os corações.

Quando todas as reservas de oxigênio sumiram o casal se afastou.

Porém não muito, repousaram os rostos unidos e podiam sentir a respiração acelerada um do outro como uma caricia altamente sensual em seus pescoços.

Após alguns minutos, Draco, envolveu Hermione em um forte abraço. Erguendo suavemente e girando-a.

- eu nunca, estive tão feliz como agora, Hermione. – ele tinha o rosto ainda vermelho e olhava nos olhos castanhos dela.

Hermione sorriu timidamente.

- eu passei, tanto tempo sonhando com este momento, desejando ser aquele a quem você viria que você se tornou meu mais precioso sonho. Tudo o que você fazia mexia comigo, seja o modo como você prendia seu cabelo, quando andava a caminho da aula de Herbologia, ou o tom de voz que usava para brigar com o Weasley. Eu queria todos os dias lhe abraçar e lhe proteger os dias em que eu fiquei em casa eu andava a esmo, querendo estar onde você estava e lhe proteger, ao mesmo tempo em que queria fugir do que eu sentia, eu não podia lhe amar, mas foi inevitável. Eu só queria ser aquele que lhe protegeria e evitaria suas lágrimas.

- por que você fugiu de mim, Draco, eu estive sempre lhe procurando nestes dois meses. – Hermione o olhava apaixonada.

Ele passou levemente o polegar pelos lábios ainda avermelhados de Hermione.

- eu temia que meu sonho desaparecesse, meu amor, eu jamais acreditei que você pudesse me amar, logo eu que tenho um passado nada merecedor de você. Eu preferia viver como meu sonho de lhe ter, do que enfrentar talvez a certeza que você me desprezava. Eu não sei o que faria se não pudesse sonhar com você.

Hermione enconstou-se no peito de Draco, sentindo a vibração da respiração dele.

- você jamais terá que viver somente de sonhos Draco, pois juntos iremos tornar realidade nossos sonhos mais queridos.

Draco levantou o rosto dela e novamente a beijou, e muitos outros beijos foram trocados, naquela manhã.

E caramanchão de rosas, todas brancas se tornaram lentamente vermelhas.

Tirando sorrisos e novos beijos do novo casal.

**D H**

Hermione estava sentada no banco tendo o corpo forte de Draco, como seu guardião os braços fortes dele estavam envolta de seu corpo e ele brincava com seu cabelo.

- eu gostaria de não ter que falar isso, mas já perdemos todas as aulas da manhã, se não aparecermos na hora do almoço, muitos ficarão preocupados com a gente. – Hermione falava enquanto acariciava a mão de Draco.

- fale, pelos seus amigos. – Draco suspirou. – Como você acha que eles reagirão ao saber sobre nós?

- mal. – eles riram.

Hermione sorria ainda, mas começava a ficar preocupada, Draco, podia não ser mais a criatura mais maldosa que circulava nos corredores de Hogwarts, porém estava longe de ser um exemplo.

- está preocupada Hermione?

- não, eu somente gostaria de não ter que brigar com os meninos por sua causa, porém vai ser inevitável, mas não se preocupe com o tempo tudo dará certo.

A firmeza que Draco viu espelhado nos olhos de Hermione o deixou mais confiantes para falar à proposta que ele pensará.

- Hermione o que você me diz, de antes de lançarmos está bomba, ficarmos juntos secretamente, e – ele sorriu maliciosamente com aquele ar de "me disseram que tudo o que é proibido é mais gostoso." - Para provar o quanto você é importante para mim, eu aos poucos tento salvar minha reputação, não lhe prometo, que não vou mais dizer o que penso sobre seus amigos, porém não o farei tão frequentemente. Como somos monitores, podemos colocar nossos turnos juntos de agora em diante.

Hermione se virou para ele sentando de frente e enlaçando seu pescoço sedutoramente.

- Me deixa ver se eu entendi você propõe de ficarmos namorando juntos para aproveitarmos melhor todos os momentos possíveis sem que ninguém nos impeça ou fiquem se intrometendo em nossas vidas. Usarmos nossos poderes de monitores chefes para ampliarmos os momentos que temos juntos. Enquanto aos poucos vamos preparando a todos para o fato que somos um casal?

Draco sorriu maliciosamente dando um selinho em Hermione.

- eu diria senhorita Granger, que você leu completamente todos os detalhes em minha mente.

Hermione o beijou.

- bom eu concordo em namorar com você escondido, desde que você se esforce para não ser tão mal, com Harry e Rony. Já que você querendo ou não terá que conviver com eles.

Draco fez um muxoxo.

- sorte Granger é que eu lhe amo muito, senão este sacrifício...

O casal saiu do jardim de inverno ainda abraçados, porém se afastaram ao ouvir um barulho assim que entraram nos corredores de Hogwarts.

Cincos segundoanistas passaram por eles correndo.

- e você se esqueceu ainda uma coisa minha, amada, eu sempre achei excitante o que me é proibido e vou ter um prazer enorme em lhe mostrar este prazer também.

Hermione corou ao sentir o hálito quente de Draco em sua nuca enquanto ele falava estas ultimas palavras ante de ambos seguirem por corredores opostos.

**D H**

E foi com uma inexplicável alegria que Hermione se juntou á seus amigos na mesa da grifinória.

Antes mesmo de falar com os amigos, Hermione buscou Draco na mesa da Sonserina que a olhava com um sorriso enigmático e sensual.

**D H**

**É uma pessoa que amo muito**

**Que está ao meu lado, que quero proteger.**

**Agradeço por nascer nesse mundo**

**Em que estou junto de você.**

**D H**

**Fim do Capitulo Oito.**

**Vivis Drecco ® Uma disputa Eterna. © 2006.**

**NT: muitos beijos deste dois.**


	9. Capitulo 9 Olhares nada sutis

**Capitulo 9 – Olhares nada Sutis.**

- Hermione, onde você esteve durante a manhã inteira? – Harry fez com que Hermione parasse de olhar Draco e se concentrasse nos amigos que a olhavam preocupados.

Rony, estava aparentemente divido entre a felicidade plena e a preocupação.

Foi quando Hermione se recordou da conversa que tivera com Rony aquela manhã, e que pelo visto mudará radicalmente a vida dos dois.

Ela se virou sorridente para o amigo ruivo ignorando o moreno que a olhava irritado.

- me diga Rony eu tinha razão ou não?

Rony ficou escarlate e abriu um sorriso maior para a amiga assim que se recuperou.

- me diga uma vez em que você não tinha razão, Mione? - o ruivo a abraçou e falou baixinho em seu ouvido: "obrigado"

- de nada Rony, mas cuidado se ficar me abraçando ela pode vir brigar comigo. – ela piscou para Rony que caiu na gargalhada.

- que nada Mione, eu mesmo disse a ela que foi você que me deu força pra ter coragem.

- e como foi?

Harry que havia ficado calado interrompeu os dois amigos que pareciam estarem falando em código e isso era anormal, pois normalmente era ele e Hermione que conversavam daquele jeito deixando o amigo ruivo sem entender.

- do que vocês dois estão falando, eu passo a manhã toda preocupada com você Mione e agora vocês agem como se nada houvesse acontecido e ficam de segredos.

O verme chamado ciúmes corroia Harry por dentro ao se lembrar que Rony também não aparecerá nas duas primeiras aulas.

Rony ao entender Harry tratou de explicar tudo antes que mais umas das famosas explosões Potter acontecesse.

- calma, Harry, Hermione apenas me ajudou a criar coragem para falar com Mandy Miller.

O nome Mandy foi penetrando na mente de Harry que começou a se achar estúpido, ao se lembrar que Rony estava apaixonado pela monitora da Lufa-lufa.

- exato Harry. E eu somente tive outras coisas para fazer e se você não se lembra minha presença nas aulas não é mais obrigatória já que estou fazendo acompanhamento avançado.

- eu havia me esquecido. – o moreno ficou o resto do almoço calado abrindo a boca apenas para parabenizar o amigo pelo namoro.

Os três foram juntos em direção a sala de poções e encontraram Mandy no corredor, conversando para surpresa de todos animadamente com Draco Malfoy e Severus Snape.

Snape olhou para o trio que se aproximava com desgosto. Seu semblante só suavizou quando seu olhar recaiu em Hermione.

- ah, Rony que bom que não demorou gostaria de lhe apresentar, quer dizer – ela ficou vermelha e se atrapalhou um pouco. – você já o conhece, mas eu gostaria de lhe apresentar formalmente meu padrinho Severus Snape e meu primo Draco.

Rony ficou vermelho e paralisado com o que a namorada acabara de dizer.

E Snape não deixou passar.

- tem certeza que gosta mesmo deste imprestável Mandy? – o tom sarcástico de Snape, despertou Rony.

Que ia responder porém foi impedido por Hermione.

- não é formidável, Rony. – ela pisou no pé do amigo. – como existem tantas coincidências no mundo.

Severus não conseguiu deixar de sorrir para Hermione e balançar a cabeça.

- não sei se poderia dizer o mesmo, Hermione, porém, posso pensar em pessoas piores para namorar minha afilhada.

Draco deu uma gargalhada e completou.

- realmente algum trasgo ou – mais um simples olhar de Hermione o impediu de continuar, fato que não passou despercebido por Snape.

- chega de conversar inúteis, Mandy você não está atrasada para sua aula e os demais exceto o senhor Weasley podem entrar.

A voz fria e cortante de Snape os fez sumirem das vistas deixando um extremamente pálido Rony sozinho com ele no corredor.

Rony não olhava diretamente para o temido professor de artes das trevas.

- escute senhor Weasley, espero deixar bem claro, que apesar de Amanda, não ter um pai vivo, eu assumi para mim todos os cuidados com ela, e não deixarei você e nenhum bruxo maltratá-la ou faze-la sofrer, se você ousar magoa-la de alguma forma, desejara mil anos em azkaban, a me encontrar.

- eu... Desculpe-me senhor, eu jamais a faria sofrer eu... Realmente gosto muito de Mandy. – Rony gaguejou e ficou profundamente vermelho, deixando um traço de satisfação no rosto de Severus.

- assim espero. Pode entrar para sua aula. Ah, e não se esqueça, um movimento errado senhor Weasley e poderá colocar fim em suas aventuras românticas e reprodutivas.

Rony entrou tropeçando-nos próprios pés na sala até se sentar ao lado de Hermione que deu um tapinha compreensivo em seu ombro, enquanto quase todos os outros riam, já que o namoro de Rony com a afilhada de Snape não era mais um segredo para a turma.

Hermione o consolava enquanto olhava Draco que fazia um evidente esforço para não soltar uma de suas frases sarcásticas.

Ela sorriu para ele.

E Harry viu claramente quando Draco correspondeu com um sorriso e uma piscada, antes voltar a prestar atenção na aula de Snape.

**D &H**

Hermione e Rony faziam os exercícios práticos da aula de Snape sem dificuldades ao contrario de Harry, que estava constantemente sendo atingidos por Neville, já que não conseguia se concentrar nos feitiços de proteção já que sua mente estava presa na troca de sorriso entre Mione e o bastardo do Malfoy.

- o que houve Harry. – Neville o olhava assustados e ele logo percebeu que muitos dos alunos também estranhavam as atitudes dele.

- nada Neville. Só estou pensando em outras coisas.

A aula acabou e Harry ia saindo rapidamente da sala, porém antes Snape falou mordazmente.

- antes que vá embora senhor Potter, espero que não espere que por ser o salvador do mundo mágico, - a ironia suave e sagaz de Snape fez todos rirem - eu deixe passar sua incompetência na minha aula, menos vinte pontos para a grifinória por não ter prestado a atenção na aula e quero que me entregue uma redação de 4 metros sobre feitiços defensivos – Harry pareceu murchar e voltou a caminhar para a porta, mas Snape ainda não havia acabado. – e não se esqueça que conheço muito bem o estilo de escrever da Senhorita Granger, nem ouse usar nada do que ela disser. E menos dez pontos por ter virados as costas antes de eu terminar.

O bruxo saiu zangado da sala, e Hermione, Rony e Neville foram atrás.

- o que houve cara? – Rony perguntou para o amigo, que se virou raivoso para eles.

Harry olhou por um instante a mais Hermione, para logo depois se virar e deixar os amigos parados.

- apenas parece que hoje não é o meu dia.

Hermione olhou para Neville que levantou os ombros indiferente.

- droga. Eu vou atrás dele. – Rony disse isso e foi atrás do amigo enquanto Hermione e Neville foram em direção à próxima aula deles.

Quando Hermione se despediu de Neville que ia para adivinhação, este falou.

- que bom que está melhor Hermione, estávamos sentindo muito a sua falta.

Hermione sorriu para o amigo.

- não se preocupe Neville tudo vai ficar bem agora.

Ela se virou e deu de cara com Draco, que lhe sorria.

- vamos. – ele puxou Hermione e ambos foram juntos para a aula de runas mágicas que coincidentemente faziam juntos.

- não é engraçado Hermione, que antes éramos os únicos motivos que faziam runas e aritmâaancia a a aula de artimancia.

m em direç os amigos parados.

a do que ela disse j, jender.

ncia serem uma tortura, agora ser um atrativo a mais.

- é um fator decisivo. – Ela sorriu para Draco, que andava bem próximo a ela. – obrigada Draco por conseguir controlar seu sarcasmo natural na aula de Snape.

Ele deu um sorriso malicioso.

- não se preocupe minha cara, eu saberei como cobrar meus esforços.

Hermione corou.

**D &H**

**È aquele beijo que te arrebata e te faz ficar embevecida esperando por outro?**

**Ah, minha amiga este é sabor de beijar o Verdadeiro Amor.**

**D &H**

Draco, saiu um pouco depois de Hermione, que estava parada o esperando, atrás da pilastra.

- o que Vector, queria dizer a você de Tão importante? – Hermione perguntava a Draco enquanto procurava algo em sua mochila.

- acho que você não será a única a receber aulas avançadas.

Hermione olhou para ele surpresa e feliz.

- você também receberá?

- eu, e outros oito alunos foram chamados, já que a professora Minerva, achou seu desenvolvimento em aulas particulares ótimo.

Hermione sentiu seu interior vibrar de contentamento.

- isso é muito bom, afinal muitos alunos tiveram uma posição vital na guerra, e não ficaram simplesmente se escondendo. Quem serão os outros alunos?

- Vector, me disse, que ainda não sabia ao certo o nome de todos, porém me adiantou que Suzana Bones e Luna Lovegood participarão do grupo de estudo avançado, que – Draco quase não podia se conter de felicidade. – os teus amigos Potter e Weasleys não irão participar, pois ainda tem problemas nas aulas simples.

Hermione achou o que queria na mochila e olhou brava para Draco que se continha a muito custo de escarnecer um pouco mais dos amigos da namorada.

Ela revirou os olhos já que para ela era inevitável o sarcasmo de Draco.

- talvez eu deva dar umas aulas particulares para eles assim eles nos acompanham, o que acha? – Hermione olhava sorridente para Draco que fazia uma careta de desgosto.

- acho péssimo! Aliais você não terá muito tempo pra eles, já que eu me encarregarei pessoalmente de preencher as lacunas de teus tempos vagos, e com esse grupo, você terá que conviver muito mais comigo do que com eles.

Draco falava isso enquanto a trazia mais para perto dele. E terminou a frase com um beijo.

Depois de um bom tempo Hermione se afastou com o rosto corado.

- acho que você anda perdendo a noção do perigo e se alguém nos visse aqui no corredor?

Draco soltou uma gargalhada e pegou a mão de Hermione saindo do corredor de mãos dadas com ela.

- meu anjo, nunca te falaram de uma magia ótima chamada **_obliviate_**? E segundo eu não ando perdendo a noção eu me perco em você. É você que faz esse meu lado surgir.

- sério? – Hermione parou de forma sensual bem perto dele.

Fazendo Draco corar e se aproximar mais.

- sério, perto de você, eu sou apenas um garoto apaixonado, e olha que os Malfoys só sentem isso um única vez na vida.

- que bom... Pois as Grangers também só se entregam de corpo e alma ao verdadeiro amor, meu amor.

Ele encostou o corpo frágil de Hermione contra a parede enquanto a beijava, traçando com suas mãos o corpo e rosto doce dela, Draco sentia seu corpo perder o controle a cada pequeno gesto e a cada olhar que ela lhe dava, e tudo parecia um mistério doce, um suspiro profundo e sincero encerrou o beijo do casal.

**D &H**

**Certas mulheres como você, me levam sempre onde querem.**

**Garotos não resistem aos seus mistérios,**

**Garotos nunca dizem não,**

**Garotos como eu sempre tão espertos perto uma mulher são só garotos**

**D &H**

Eles se separaram e continuaram o caminho agora apenas um do lado do outro, e trocando sorrisos e poses de mal de Draco quando cruzavam com algum aluno.

Mione balançou a cabeça rindo e quando chegou ao ponto em que devia se separar de Draco, ela olhou rapidamente para os lados e ficando nas pontas dos pés deu um selinho sensual em Draco, que ficou ainda parado durante alguns minutos antes de seguir sua direção.

A felicidade era tanta que nenhum deles reparou em dois pares de olhos os observando cada um com um pensamento diferente sobre o que viam.

**D &H**

**Seus dentes e seus sorrisos mastigam meu corpo e juízo**

**Devoram os meus sentidos, eu já não me importo comigo.**

**D &H**

**Fim do capitulo Nove.**

**Vivis Drecco ® Uma disputa Eterna. © 2006.**

NT:

quando vocês elrem D&H significa que pulou uma linha ou mudou a cena.

HHGranger: Ai... você amou mesmo? vai melhorar ainda mais e você vai poder ver a reação dos meninos e se surpreender com as atitudes do Rony!!!!

Lyaa: leu em primeira Mão, minha amiga!!!! Eles juntos e juntos...

Priscila: olha obrigado por dizer que valeu a pena esperar e espero que diga o mesmo desta vez, e postei uma de antes do veu hj também...

Lie Malfoy: obrigada, obrigada... vou tentar nao demorar tanto.

beijos...


	10. Capitulo 10 Uma Verdade Dolorosa

Capitulo 10 – Uma Dolorosa Verdade. 

Hermione entrou no salão comunal que estava lotado e com uma agitação fora do normal, rapidamente reconheceu a voz de Rony que estava aos berros com Gina.

- você me envergonha, todos os dias saindo com qualquer um que estale os dedos, e me diz se me recordo bem que faz o quer já que é maior de idade, agora não em venha com falsas preocupações e se souber que andou ameaçando a Mandy novamente seus dias estarão contados nesta escola.

Rony subiu as escadas em direção ao dormitório e os demais se afastaram deixando Gina sozinha no meio do salão.

Hermione notou que os olhos da ruiva estavam vermelhos e ela ainda chorava em silencio.

Foi quando os olhos de ambas se encontraram.

Talvez fosse a primeira vez em quase três anos que isso acontecia.

Hermione sentiu um pesar incrível invadir seu coração, porém se afastou indo em direção ao dormitório masculino.

Antes que pudesse fugir do barulho do choro de Gina Hermione ouviu a voz de Harry consolando-a.

- você tem que desculpar o Rony, Gin, ele ficou uma fera ao ver você dizendo aquilo para a Mandy e você sabe que talvez tenha exagerado.

- não dessa vez Harry, não dessa vez.

A ruiva subiu correndo em direção ao dormitório feminino.

E harry começou a fazer o caminho para o dele lentamente, percebendo isso Hermione correu para chegar até lá antes.

Quando Harry entrou no quarto que dividia com os amigos viu rony e Hermione conversando baixo e estranhou o tom serio de Rony.

Sem se importar para o assunto Harry resolveu defender Gina.

- Rony, acho que você pegou pesado demais com a Gina.

Os dois amigos olharam para Harry.

- como assim Harry? – Rony parecia surpreso em ver Harry defender Gina. – Acha que ela foi correta em atacar a Mandy sem motivo nenhum?

Hermione ficou quieta esperando a resposta de Harry.

- acho que ela fez exatamente como você fazia antes quando ela se envolvia com algum rapaz, e ainda tem outra Gina não falaria o que ela falou se não tivesse um bom motivo.

Rony acabou explodindo com Harry.

- não imagina, ela nunca atacou ninguém por nada não é? Não inventou um monte de mentiras para nos separar da Mione, não entregou informações preciosas da ordem para os comensais apenas por raiva da Mione e do Snape, não fez com que meus irmãos fossem pegos e mortos por Voldemort, achando que quem cairia na armadilha era a Mione e o Snape, é verdade Harry eu fui injusto com ela.

Rony estava com o rosto vermelho e os olhos cheios de magoa.

Hermione segurou o ombro dele, fazendo com que ele relaxasse.

Enquanto Harry o olhava atônito.

- pensei que todos a tinham perdoado pelos erros do passado. – Harry falou baixo.

- entenda Harry, ela é minha irmã, e eu a amo, mas ainda não faz um ano que a guerra terminou e apenas um ano que Gui e Percy morreram por que ela foi vingativa, Gina mudou muito desde que tudo começou, ela ludibriou a todos para conseguir você de volta, e a nossa família pagou um preço alto demais pelos erros dela. Minha mãe ainda não consegue olhar no rosto dela, sem acabar chorando, Penélope está criando um filho que não chegou a conhecer o pai, por mais que nós amemos Gina, nunca poderemos esquecer que as atitudes mesquinhas dela, nos fizeram perder Gui e Percy.

Harry ficou em silêncio no fundo ele se sentia responsável pelo que Gina havia feito durante a guerra, já que ela começara a tentar destruir Hermione quando ele dissera que amava a melhor amiga e por isso queria terminar com ela.

Queria poder voltar no tempo e não ter dito nada a ruiva na época, afinal nada adiantará Hermione havia se afastado da ordem atrás de provas para inocentar Snape, e depois graças a armações de Gina ela havia se tornado distante. E até agora Harry não conseguira dizer a Hermione o quanto ele a amava.

Ficou olhando para Hermione que estava cabisbaixa tentado adivinhar seus pensamentos, que no passado eram tão claros para ele, ele podia jurar que houvera um tempo em que Hermione o amara, e ele tolo com medo de fazê-la correr perigo não fizera nada pra dizer para a amiga que ele também a amava. Agora o olhar de Hermione era um mistério para ele. Mas um mistério que ele estava disposto a desvendar.

Hermione rompeu o silencio.

- o que você disse Rony é uma verdade dolorosa, mas é verdade, infelizmente mesmo que quando tentamos esquecer não esquecemos o que ela fez e sabe por quê?

Rony e Harry não responderam, mas ficaram atentos, era primeira vez que Hermione falava sobre Gina desde que elas brigaram há três anos atrás.

- porque nos confiávamos nela, a amávamos e seriamos capaz de tudo para protegê-la. Gui e Percy morreram por isso para defendê-la, e mesmo se dissessem a eles que se fossem morrer aquele dia se fizesse isso eles iriam do mesmo jeito, Gina é a princesa de vocês, - ela se virou para Rony. – e você a ama, e sabe que o que mais dói é não poder confiar nela de novo e dizer o quanto sente falta do tempo em que vocês eram os caçulas dos Weasley.

Rony deixou que as lágrimas reprimidas durante este último ano caíssem, enquanto Hermione o abraçava.

- Gui e Percy não podem reviver, mas ela está viva, e está se destruindo aos poucos, não deixe que isso aconteça Rony, pois você não vai se perdoar se algo acontecer a ela, não digo que deve retirar o que disse, ela não tem motivo nenhum para maltratar Mandy, ainda mais achando que ela não presta por ser prima de Draco e afilhada de Snape.

- sendo que eu durmo com qualquer um não é mione? Isso que você ia dizer? Que eu já passei nas mãos da sonserina inteira?

A voz de Gina assustou os três amigos que estavam sentados juntos.

Hermione sentiu uma raiva nascer dentro dela, ela ali tentado fazer que Rony desse uma segunda chance verdadeira a irmã e ela a ofendia.

Mas Rony defendeu a amiga.

- deixe de ser tola, Gina, Hermione estava justamente aqui lhe defendendo e você a ataca? Não compreende que ao contrario de você nós não temos prazer nenhum em lhe ver mal?

Gina sorriu um sorriso sarcástico e frio.

- não me venha com essa falsa hipocrisia Ronald, você é tão terrível quanto está traidora, sempre me cercando desejando o meu mal para que pudesse ficar com Harry para ela. Sempre fazendo você sofrer e mesmo assim é sempre você que sai em defesa dela. É nojento como você se deixa ser um cachorrinho adestrado da Hermione Ronald.

Hermione se levantou e deu um forte tapa no rosto de Gina.

- não diga mentiras, e nem faça alguém que eu ame sofrer novamente Gina, ou...

A voz de Hermione tremia e Rony e Harry se levantaram para ficar ao lado dela. Mas Gina não deixou que ela terminasse a frase.

- ou você vai e conta pro seu namoradinho comensal da morte, pra que ele possa dar um jeito em mim?

Hermione sentiu uma dor ao ouvir a frase dita com ódio por Gina.

Olhou e viu Harry se afastar dela a olhando com raiva. E Rony se aproximar mais dela protetoramente.

- o que você disse Gin? - a voz de Harry saiu sibilante, ela ainda não podia crer no que Gina havia dito, será que todas as duvidas que vinha tendo ultimamente sobre o comportamento de Hermione era verdadeiras?

- a ela não contou para os melhores amigos que está tendo um caso com Draco Malfoy, - ela sorriu um sorriso irônico e se voltou para Hermione. – tenho que dizer que tem um ótimo gosto.

Dessa vez foi rony que deu o tapa em Gina.

- não diga, mais nada sua víbora, definitivamente você me enoja, Gina, está doida e não consegue ver ninguém feliz. Qual o problema da Mione estar com o Malfoy? Se ela é feliz isso que importa você também deveria estar feliz, não é o que você sempre quis ver a mione longe do Harry?

- o que eu sempre quis Ronald você nunca imaginará. – um brilho insano passava no olhar de Gina, que saiu do quarto deixando os três amigos, sozinhos, o mal já estava feito.

Harry estava olhando para Hermione que ainda olhava para a porta por onde Gina sairá. Ela se virou para o amigo.

- me diga Hermione que é mentira?

A voz de Harry traia a determinação que ele pretendia passar.

- não Harry! Não direi isso, pois é verdade. Eu estou apaixonada pelo Draco, e estamos juntos desde hoje de manha. Passei estes últimos dois meses tentando entender o que eu sentia por ele, e tentando fugir. Só que agora não fugirei mais. – Hermione se virou para Rony que olhava os amigos apreensivos. – Desde quando você sabe disso Rony?

- eu sempre estive atento a tudo sobre você Hermione. – ele deu um sorriso que ela retribuiu. – a vi sempre se escondendo e temendo cruzar seu olhar com o do Malfoy desde que voltará do recesso de fim de ano, e quando você pensava que ninguém estava lhe observando você ficava o olhando absorta e sabe ela também fazia isso, eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo até hoje de manhã, no começo eu achava que vocês apenas estavam tendo algum tipo de aproximação como amigos, eu esperava que fosse só isso, porém hoje de manhã, eu tive a certeza que estava apaixonada, e eu os vi agora a pouco no corredor, você o beijo e saiu rindo, confesso que tive um ímpeto maluco e por pouco não fui lá dar uns tapas nele, mas achei que primeiro devia ver o que você ia nós falar, depois eu converso com o Malfoy.

Hermione abraçou Rony, era incrível que seu amigo mais briguento e que todos diziam não ter qualidades nenhuma fosse sempre o que a entendia tão bem e a apoiava.

- você não sabe como me faz feliz, eu estava temendo tanto perder vocês dois.

Harry se aproximou de Hermione a separando de Rony.

- se você acha que eu serei como Rony e apoiarei você a ficar com o imprestável do Malfoy esta enganada Mione, este cara era um comensal da morte, sempre lhe humilhou, não acredito que você pode gostar dele.

- Harry ele mudou muito, concordo que no passado eu odiava-o, porém tudo mudou, eu não amo, o antigo Draco Malfoy e sim o Draco que eu conheci nestes últimos anos.

- você está louca Hermione, não vou lhe perder para o filho do cara que matou seus pais!

Hermione sentiu com que se as palavras de Harry lhe tivessem dado um tapa e cambaleou para trás.

Imediatamente Harry se arrependeu de o que havia dito, mas Hermione já chorava um pranto dolorido e Rony o olhava com um olhar assassino.

- o que você tem na cabeça Harry, quer ver a Hermione sofrendo de novo por isso, não consegue ver que apesar do Malfoy ser quem é; ele teve o que você não teve, a coragem de fazer a Hermione feliz?

Harry saiu do quarto deixando a garota que amava chorando sendo confortada por rony.

- não se preocupe Hermione, você sabe que o Draco não teve nada a ver com isso, e o pai dele, já teve o que mereceu pela dor que lhe fez passar, e o Harry você sabe que tem que dar um tempo a ele, afinal ele perdeu a melhor garota.

Hermione enxugou as lágrimas e deu um sorriso fraco.

- eu não sei o que faria sem ti Rony.

- você ia dar um jeito, porém eu não viveria sem você, afinal quem é que ia me salvar a vida tantas vezes como você salvou?

Rony sorria para a amiga.

- agora só uma coisa, eu posso até entender você e o Malfoy, porém já deixo bem claro, eu não gosto dele, e se ele te fizer sofrer, será menos um Malfoy no mundo e segundo nada de abraços e coisas do tipo amigo entre eu e ele, isso já estranho demais.

- tudo bem.

Hermione gargalhou.

**D & H**

Assim que chegou ao salão comunal da grifinória viu Gina parada diante da lareira, cujas cinzas se mexiam.

Ele se aproximou e assim que foi notado a cinzas voltaram a ser normais.

- com quem você estava falando Gina?

A ruiva estava pálida e com olheiras em volta dos belos olhos castanhos. Deu um sorriso doentio para Harry.

- essa resposta vai depender da sua Harry.

Harry não entender o que Gina quis dizer.

- como assim?

- tudo depende de você? Você quer a Mione de volta ou não?

Harry sentiu a dor quebrando seu coração em mil pedaços...

- eu quero.

Gina foi até ele e o beijou, para logo depois dizer.

- isso eu posso te dar de volta.

**D & H**

**Posso ver a cor  
E o reflexo da minha depressão  
Posso ver o perfil  
Do fantasma que há  
Em meu interior  
D & H**

Harry sentiu um frio percorrer lhe o corpo e se assustou com o que viu no olhar de Gina, porém a vontade de ter Hermione de volta o impediu de ver o que havia de trás do olhar morto de gina. Ele só podia pensar que havia perdido Hermione e que precisava tê-la de volta.

**Sigo pensando em você  
E não me atrevo a começar  
A te esquecer no fim  
Porque me assusta decifrar  
O que haverá atrás de você**

**D & H**

**Fim do capitulo Dez.**

**Vivis Drecco ® Uma disputa Eterna. © 2006.**

NT:

E ai gostaram da reação super madura do Rony, afinal ele pode até odiar o Draco porém ele ama a mione mais.E como sabe que se brigar com ela perde... 

já da pra ver que a Gina será a verdadeira inimiga da Mione... e o que será que Harry vai fazer para recuperar o amor que perdeu? quero muitos reviews... 


	11. Capitulo 11 Romance Público

**Capitulo 11 – Romance Público.**

Hermione acordou cedo no dia seguinte, escreverá uma carta contando a Draco sobre o que ocorrera com Gina e ele lhe pedira que lhe encontrasse antes do café da manhã.

Arrumou-se mais do que o normal, sentindo seu estomago cheio de borboletas, todas animadas demais para o gosto de Hermione.

Confessava para si mesma que nunca se sentira tão feliz na vida e ao mesmo tempo tão insegura, temia o que Gina faria, mas ao mesmo tempo não ligava se todos soubessem que estava com Draco, seus amigos já sabiam e mesmo que Harry ainda não aceitasse, ela queria viver aquele amor, que estava salvando seu coração das trevas e da dor.

Saiu do seu dormitório, e foi para o de Draco, já que ele não podia entrar no dela.

Bateu na porta, e esperou nervosa.

Porém quando Draco abriu a porta com aquele sorriso de arrasar quarteirão e o brilho nos olhos Hermione trocou o nervosismo por outro sentimento completamente diferente.

Seu corpo foi tomado por calor, e um sorriso brotou nos lábios dela, ele estava lindo com os cabelos soltos ainda molhados e a blusa do uniforme meio aberta, ela podia jurar que ele não tivera nenhum esforço para ficar tão sedutor.

Draco também a olhava com atenção, para os cabelos presos em um coque displicente, onde pequenos cachos caiam pelo rosto dela fazendo uma bela moldura.

Ela tinha aquele perfume que estava preso a ele de tal maneira que mal podia se conter.

Quando ela sorriu, ele diminui o espaço entre eles a beijou, ali, em frente ao dormitório sem se importar se algum sonserino indo para seu salão comunal pudesse ver, apenas a beijando como se tudo dependesse daquele beijo.

Bom a sanidade dele com certeza dependia.

Afastaram-se ainda com sorrisos nos lábios unidos pelo contato.

Ele a trouxe para dentro do dormitório e encostou-a na parede recomeçando a beijá-la.

Os beijos foram ficando mais urgentes e mais maliciosos, enquanto as mãos se perdiam nos corpos um do outro.

Draco soltou um gemido quando sentiu o toque das mãos dela, em seu tórax, como se fosse uma descarga elétrica prazerosa. Enlaçou o corpo dela deixando que não houvesse mais nenhum espaço entre eles e fez um rastro de beijos no pescoço alvo e delicado dela, a sentia arfar e soltar um pequeno gemido em seu ouvido e todo seu alto controle, foram para o espaço, a beijando com desejo.

Seus corpos estavam quentes, e cada toque despertavam sensações que eles nunca sentiram antes.

Foi quando se separam assustados ao ouvir um barulho.

Draco logo reconheceu como a voz de Blaise, e sentiu uma fúria, lhe tomar, quando o amigo entrou no quarto parando em frente a eles e os olhando com malicia.

- sinto interromper a conversa, só que vocês têm um pequeno problema vindo.

Draco segurou o ímpeto de azarar o amigo ao ouvir a frase, olhou para Hermione e ela parecia já ter recuperado o fôlego e o jogo de cintura.

E foi ela que perguntou.

- que problema?

Blaise a olhou de cima a baixo sorrindo, nunca a vira tão bonita, com o rosto corado e sorriu para o amigo como que dizendo "até que enfim ganhou o coração de uma garota que valesse a pena.".

Draco sorriu orgulhoso e abraçou Hermione.

Blaise pareceu despertar do devaneio ao ver o olhar sério de Hermione.

- o santo Potter está vindo com duas quentes e outra fervendo pra cá, já parou dois primeiroanistas perguntando onde ficava a porta do dormitório do monitor chefe da sonserina, e como suspeitei que o motivo fosse a nossa cara Hermione vim avisar, não sei se querem que a escola toda saiba do interlúdio romântico de vocês.

Draco olhou para Hermione que balançou a cabeça.

- não temos o que esconder de ninguém, Blaise, eu e Hermione estamos namorando, porém não queremos trazer problemas nem para a sonserina nem para grifinória e se nos pegam aqui...

Blaise concordou com um aceno.

- bom nisso eu posso ajudar. – o casal olhou para Blaise que olhou para trás dele mesmo. – o que vocês tão olhando? Se pegarem a bela grifinória aqui perdemos mais pontos do conseguiríamos recuperar. Agora pegue a capa para que ela possa se cobrir e sair comigo daqui.

Draco pegou a capa de invisibilidade que tinha e rapidamente cobriu Hermione que saiu acompanhada de Blaise não antes é lógico de trocarem outro ardente beijo que fez Blaise reclamar.

- hei, sem agarrações na minha presença se eu não puder agarrar ninguém também. – ele quis soar chateado mais era evidente que ele estava contente pelo amigo.

Assim que Blaise abriu a porta e saiu levando Hermione eles viram Harry dobrar o corredor e parar diante do quadro que guardava o quarto de Draco.

Hermione quis sair para repreender Harry, porém Blaise foi rápido e assegurou dizendo baixinho.

- se o santo potter, te pegar aqui, agora é que vai ter confusão.

Eles se afastaram e assim que encontraram um corredor secreto ela saiu de baixo da capa, e a entregou a Blaise.

- quanto tempo devemos demorar para chegar lá? – Hermione perguntou querendo ir ajudar Draco a controlar Harry.

- Sinceramente, Hermione, devemos ir para o salão comunal, que eu duvido que Draco tenha problemas com Harry, pois a esta altura do campeonato com o barulho que o Potter ta fazendo o Snape já deve está lá descontando uns cem pontos da grifinória.

Hermione olhou para trás chateada.

- não queria que isso acontecesse.

Blaise que olhava na outra direção, se voltou para ela.

- se vocês pretendem mesmo, assumir o relacionamento, já devem se preparar para enfrentar o Potter, e se quer minha opinião. – Blaise parou esperando que Hermione concordasse. – o Potter não tem o direito nenhum de atrapalhar vocês, ele teve muito tempo para ver que você era importante pra ele, agora o Draco não tem culpa de ter sido mais esperto que todos os homens desta escola.

Hermione sorriu encabulada.

E junto com Blaise os dois entraram no salão principal cada um, indo tomar café da manhã na mesa de sua casa. Ninguém estranhou que ela estivesse falando com Blaise já que ele e Hermione sempre tiveram um relacionamento cordial

Apenas Rony olhava Hermione assustado.

- Mione, Harry saiu esta manhã, com um jeito estranho.

Antes que Rony dissesse qualquer outra coisa Hermione falou baixo para que somente ele pudesse ouvir.

- eu sei Rony, ele foi até o dormitório de Draco aparentemente nervoso.

Rony a olhou vermelho.

- você estava no dormitório do Draco?

Hermione diante do amigo confirmou.

- tinha acabado de ir até lá contar a ele que vocês já sabem de tudo. – ao ver o olhar do amigo abismado Hermione resolveu amenizar. – Blaise Zambini também estava.

Rony suspirou aliviado.

- não sei como ele não os pegou lá, mas ainda bem que vocês não estavam sozinhos ou Harry ia ter um ataque.

Hermione concordou tristemente com o amigo, e buscou Gina com o olhar, mas não a encontrou.

- estou preocupada com o que Gina, pode fazer, nunca a vi tão estranha.

Rony demonstrou desagradou ao ouvir o nome da irmã.

- esqueça, Mione, a Gina não é mais a pessoa que nós amamos, algo de muito ruim ele se tornou.

Hermione teve sua atenção desviada ao ver Draco entrar no salão principal, ele vinha acompanhado de Snape, que tinha um ar estranhamente feliz, logo Hermione desconfiava do que tinha ocorrido.

- aposto que Harry acabou de perder uns cem pontos da grifinória.

Rony que não percebera o movimento na mesa sonserina olhou indagador para Hermione que começou a rir, do amigo que estava com um bigode de leite.

- o que você ta rindo?

Mas Hermione não respondeu ao amigo, pois Harry acabara de se sentar ao lado de Rony.

Ele parecia irritado e ignorou completamente os dois amigos, após alguns minutos muito incômodos, Gina, entrou no salão e se sentou na ponta da mesa, e Harry logo se levantou indo sentar com ela.

Hermione voltou a tomar o café da manhã e olhou para Draco, que não escondia o sorriso no rosto enquanto conversava com Blaise.

Para terror ou deleite de Hermione que ainda não estava certa sobre qual palavra seria a correta para se expressar, viu Draco se aproximar dela e a beijar em publico.

Rony ao ver o beijo quase se engasgou com o resto do suco que começara a tomar e em um pequeno instante uma onda imensa de "ohhhh" varreu o salão principal, Draco descaradamente se sentou ao lado da namorada e a abraçou sem se importa com as dezenas de grifinorios que o olhava com olhares assassinos.

Ele se virou para Rony que ainda não conseguira recuperar a habilidade da fala e cumprimentou.

- bom dia, Weasley.

A cara de espanto de Rony só foi esquecida pois naquele momento Hermione se virou para Draco e deu um beijo de deixar todos com água na boca.

Hermione nunca se sentira tão feliz, Draco fora até lá tratará Rony bem e tudo por ela.

Uma salva de palmas e gritos animados fez com que o salão explodisse e só com a ajuda da professora Minerva tudo se acalmou, está após conter os alunos ergueu uma taça e brindou com Draco e Hermione.

Todos pareciam divididos entre surpresos e felizes ou surpresos e achando o casal estranho demais, com exceção de quatro pessoas naquele salão.

Quatro pessoas que ficaram paradas olhando a cena, desejando que pudessem fazer algo mais do que ficarem parados vendo aquela cena de romance publico.

Duas delas, sentiam o coração apertados diante da perda amargurada das pessoas a quem devotavam seus sentimentos mais fortes e as outras duas, trocaram um olhar frio e carregado de ódio.

Aqueles dois teriam muito pouco tempo para curtirem o filme romântico que protagonizavam, antes que as cenas de drama e terror se abatessem no mundo pulsante e colorido que eles habitavam.

O terrível sentimento que aquelas duas pessoas nutriam por Draco e Hermione eram tão tangível, que não passou despercebido, por algumas pessoas sensíveis que estavam ao redor deles, muitos sentiram dores de cabeça, ou leves tonturas e sem nem saber ao certo da onde ou porque de tão vibração negativa, sentiram em seus corações o frio terrível do mal puro e destruidor que formava aquelas duas pessoas.

Elas se afastaram da multidão que comentava sua triste razão de sofrer e seguiram quatro diferentes caminhos, cada um com seu pensamento e em todos eles, havia pedaços de sonhos partidos e vinganças planejadas.

**D &H**

**Oh, os pequenos pedaços caindo, quebram-se**

**Pedaços de mim**

**Afiados demais para serem colocados como eram antes**

**Pequenos demais para terem importância**

**Mas grandes o suficiente para me cortar...**

**Em tanto pequenos pedaços**

**D &H**

Draco saiu de mãos dadas com Hermione do salão principal sendo acompanhados por um ainda abismado Rony, que os olhava ressabiados. Logo Mandy surgiu e deu um selinho em Rony que corou até o ultimo fio ruivo que possuía.

Ela se virou sorridente a abraçou o primo.

- quando você pretendia me contar a novidade, eu tinha que saber antes do colégio inteiro! – ela deu um murro sem força no ombro do primo que a olhou com cara feia.

- eu só fiquei sabendo oficialmente do seu caso com o Weasley quando já era oficial, e não to reclamando.

- ah, não e o que foi aquele berrador que você me mandou ontem?

Ela piscou animada para o primo.

- você mandou um berrador pra ela? – Hermione perguntou e Draco viu que estava em maus lençóis.

- foi apenas para lembrá-la, que tinha que vir falar comigo primeiro, sabe como é eu sou o primo mais velho dela...

Hermione apesar de saber que Draco estava mentindo resolveu deixar pra lá, não valia a pena brigar com ele, depois dele ter dado um passo tão importante e assumido o namoro deles em publico.

Draco suspirou aliviado logo pensando que escapara por pouco do furação Granger.

- e você Rony, quando vai recuperar a fala? – Mandy perguntou para o namorado.

- quando conseguir apagar a cena da minha melhor amiga, sendo praticamente atacada por um maníaco, com todo respeito Malfoy será que dava pra você não ficar agarrando a Hermione na minha frente principalmente no café da manhã, pois estragou meu apetite.

Draco apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha, irônico.

- é claro, e você para de alisar a minha prima, pois daqui eu to vendo essa sua mão boba.

Rony rapidamente subiu a mão e corou mais ainda.

Hermione e Mandy caíram na risada.

Os quatro continuaram o caminho mas foram interrompidos por Blaise e Susana Bones.

- hei pombinhos.

Draco parou e esperou o amigo.

- a professora Minerva mandou chamar você e Hermione para uma conversa.

Hermione olhou para Blaise sem entender.

- não se preocupe Hermi, acho que é pra falar sobre o grupo de estudos avançados, já que ela chamou outros alunos também.

Hermione suspirou aliviada, e riu.

Draco e Hermione saíram na direção oposta deixando Rony e Mandy sozinhos.

- não acredito que a Mione ta com aquele...

Mas Rony não terminou a frase ao ver a cara da namorada.

- não se esqueça que ele é meu primo, pode até ter mil e um defeitos, mas é meu primo e outra se existe alguém que pode domar o gênio de Draco este alguém é a Hermione, agora porque você não aproveita que meu primo ta longe e me beija.

Rony sorriu malicioso e puxou Mandy para um beijo de tirar o fôlego, embora curto.

A voz de Harry estragou o momento.

O casal se deparou com Harry e Gina os olhando. Harry logo descarregou sua frustração em Rony.

- logo vi, que você não se importa mais se a Mione está namorando aquele comensal da morte, tem outras prioridades não é Rony?

Rony que já estava vermelho e furioso, respondeu na mesma moeda ao amigo.

- Tenho sim, a Hermione sabe muito bem se defender e se ela escolheu o Malfoy só posso lamentar a apóiá-la, e minhas prioridades são ótimas, você deveria arranjar outras pra você do que infernizar a vida da sua melhor amiga, e ser usado por minha irmã, para os jogos inúteis dela.

Rony deu as costas para Harry, porém voltou a olhar para o amigo.

- Harry, só mais uma coisa, não perca a amizade da Hermione, você foi o único culpado de perdê-la, agora fica fazendo de tudo para machucá-la, com sua indiferença e atitudes impensadas, e quando você voltar ao seu normal, sabe onde nos encontrar amigo...

Harry ficou vendo o amigo se afastar e voltou sua atenção para Gina.

- acho que o rony, tem razão eu a perdi por medo, e agora estou magoando minha melhor amiga.

- por favor, Harry já desistiu de recuperar a Hermione? Você nunca consegue levar anda adiante é um perdedor. – Gina o alfinetou.

- você só fala, Gina disse que me ajudaria a reconquistá-la, mas não a vejo você fazer nada.

Harry respondeu com raiva.

- não seja tolo Potter, quando eu mexer minhas cordas você não verá apenas aplaudira o resultado.

Gina disse e deu um sorriso insano e seus olhos brilharam de uma forma estranha para Harry, logo depois o deixando sozinho.

Harry fez o resto do percurso para aula pensativo, e com uma sensação de terror lhe dominando, virá algo assustador nos olhos de Gina e temia que algo fugisse do controle.

**D &H**

**Em todos os momentos perdidos, aquele momento em que vi o que você tem dentro de si, é o que eu guardo com mais temor...**

**Nunca vi, tristeza e ódio maior do este, vislumbre dos seus olhos...**

**Vivis drecco**

**D &H**

Draco saiu acompanhado de Hermione e Blaise da ultima aula da manha, pensativo, seus pensamentos foram deixados de lado, ao ver Blaise, olhar pra trás e ri.

Logo viram o motivo do riso dele.

Snape, conversava sem graça com a professora Sinistra que insistia em chegar perto dele.

- ora, ora acho que desta vez nosso amado professor de poções desencanta, quem sabe assim fica mais fácil aturar ele.

Hermione que nunca ouvira nenhum sonserino falar assim de Blaise teve que admitir que ele tinha muita coragem e ousadia.

Mas Draco, tirou as esperanças do amigo.

- pode esquecer ele teve um romance com ela durante dois anos e o humor dele não mudou.

Hermione que já sabia muito mais que isso ficou em silêncio, fato que não passou despercebido a Draco.

- como minha adorada ficou em silêncio significa que sabe mais que nós dois.

Hermione riu e confirmou.

- ele não teve um caso com ela de quase dois anos, muito pelo contrario já estão juntos há quase onze anos, porém como havia sempre a sombra de Voldemort ele preferiu manter o relacionamento com discrição, agora que tudo se normalizou ela está fazendo questão de oficializar a união, porém ele prefere esperar as férias para que não surja boatos.

Draco e Blaise olharam Hermione boquiabertos.

- minha cara mais detalhes, somente se Merlin viesse nos contar algo, como você soube?

Blaise perguntou.

- na época da guerra, estivemos do mesmo lado e passamos por muitas missões juntos, então confirmei minhas suspeitas sobre eles.

A conversa foi interrompida por uma fabulosa coruja negra.

Draco pegou a carta que ela trazia e leu interessando a carta que sua mãe mandará.

Ainda com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto ele deu para que Hermione lesse.

**Amado Draco Malfoy.**

**Quer dizer que você assume um relacionamento com a garota de ouro da grifinória e eu sou a ultima a saber?**

**Como ousa não comunicar fato tão importante a mim?**

**Pois saiba que não é de hoje que sei da interação entre vocês porém esperei placidamente vocês me comunicarem, porém eu tive que saber por outros, isto é lamentável.**

**Para me compensar vocês jantarão comigo hoje aqui em casa, avise a sua namorada e estejam na sala da diretora às sete e meia em ponto.**

**Já está tudo resolvido.**

**Quero conhecer melhor a Hermione.**

**Narcissa Black.**

**P S: sua tia está aqui, e como Amanda também anunciou um relacionamento sem antes falar nada conosco o convite se estende a ela e o namorado, o que é uma lastima, um weasley em minha casa, por Merlin.**

Blaise que lera a carta nas mãos de Hermione se afastou assobiando a musica do Kill Bill.

- acho jantaremos em casa está noite.

Hermione que estava pálida não achou graça da brincadeira de Draco e Blaise.

- eu nem tenho uma roupa adequada, por Merlin, tenho que escrever ao meu padrinho, pois do jeito que nosso romance é publico até ele já deve está sabendo.

Hermione deu um beijo rápido em Draco e saiu apressada.

- é Draco, pode crer que só vai vê-la de novo à noite, mulheres sempre ficam inseguras quando conhecem as sogras.

Os dois sonserinos foram em direção ao salão comunal da sonserina sem perceberem que eram seguidos de perto.

**D & H**

**Fim do capitulo Onze.**

**Vivis Drecco ® Uma disputa Eterna. © 2006.**

**NT: mil perdoes estive perdida, nestes ultimos dias e não tive tempo de escrever esta fic, pois estava colocando em dias as outras, mas agora tenho este pronto e metade do outro...**

**Priscila: voltei... espero que tenha valido a pena... a gina doida? ema é mais do que isso...**

**iu: tanks... e você ainda nem viu o quanto ela vai ser a vilã. prometo não demora mais...**

**hgranger : a Gina não presta e o Harry é meio tapado... e o Ron, está se mostrando bem maduro...**

**Ara Potter: ela não tem coração... eu odeio ela (você já deve ter percebido isso pelas minhas outras fics...)e se prepare para roer mas um pouco... no proximo vc vai ver ela mexer os pauzinhos e pobre mione...**

**Lie Malfoy: to adorando a tua fic... e quero saber mas coisas...**

**Lyaa: postei...**

**mas em breve...**

**feliz ano novo pessoal... pra qeum curte draco e mione, tem short nova no meu profile de natal...**


	12. Capitulo 12 Jantar na Mansão Malfoy

**Capitulo 12 – Jantar na Mansão Malfoy.**

Hermione passara o resto da tarde dividida entre suas tarefas de monitora e na busca pela roupa perfeita. Sabia que Narcissa Malfoy, quer dizer Black como ela gostava de ser chamada, era uma das bruxas, mais elegante que já conhecera em sua beleza clássica e perfeita.

Após experimentar cerca de umas dez combinações de roupa e de se consultar duas vezes com Draco se deveria usar uma roupa formal ou não, ela se decidira por um meio termo.

Escolhera um vestido leve, e de corte gracioso e com um decote de um ombro só. A cor vermelha fora trocada pela preta, porém logo Hermione resolveu deixáa-la vermelha novamente, mas em um tom escuro quase vinho.

Após pensar em deixar seus cabelos lisos, Hermione optou apenas por prendê-lo em um semi arranjo e deixar suas madeixas caírem em uma cascata perfeita pelas costas.

Desceu as escadas que levavam para o corredor nervosa e encontrou Draco a esperando.

Após ver a reação do namorado Hermione teve a certeza que fizera uma boa escolha.

Draco Malfoy estava sem palavras, e absurdamente bonito.

Ele usava uma calça social preta e uma camisa também social da mesma cor, alguns botões estavam abertos dando um ar casual e sexy à roupa.

Os dois ficaram se olhando até verem Rony e Amanda se aproximando.

Hermione riu pensando que Rony passara pelos mesmos dilemas que ela, e também estava muito apresentável, estava quase parecido com Draco com exceção que a roupa não era preta, e sim em tons terra, e todos os botões estavam devidamente fechados. Amanda usava um vestido rosa escuro todo rodado, muito bonito, que caíia incrivelmente bem nela e olha que Hermione não era fã de rosa.

Draco olhou para Rony e não conseguiu conter uma piada.

- espero que não tenha ficado mais pobre, após se arrumar hoje, Weasley.

Hermione tentou repreender o namorado, mas Rony se saiu muito bem com a resposta.

- valeu a pena, Malfoy.

Os dois casais foram para a diretoria e encontraram Severus Snape, Remus e a professora Sinistra os esperando.

Rony e Amanda estranharam a presença dos outros dois professores, além de Snape, mas ficaram calados.

Logo eles usaram uma chave de portal e foram até àa entrada da Mmansão Malfoy.

Logo Fforam recebidos por Narcissa, que para surpresa de Rony e Amanda deu um selinho carinhoso em Remus antes que todos entrassem na casa.

Logo depois foi na direção de Hermione.

- é um prazer tê-la em minha casa, Hermione. – Ela a olhou atentamente e logo após abriu um sorriso – está muito mais linda do que a última vez que nos encontráamos...

Hermione corou satisfeita ao ouvir o elogio, ainda mais por poder notar que era completamente sincero, logo depois ela viu Narcissa foi ir até Draco tocando a face do filho e o beijando, com carinho, para seguir ao lado de Remus até àa sala, onde ela os receberia.

Todos entraram e foram conduzidos a uma maravilhosa sala, onde todos se sentaramão confortavelmente e Rony tomou outro susto ao ver Snape e Sinistra de mãos dadas,. cComo se fosse aà coisa mais comum para eles.

Draco não agüentou mais e cutucou novamente Rony.

- muitas surpresas para uma noite só Weasley? E olha que você nem conheceu minha tia.

Diante disso Rony fez uma careta.

- não acredito que eles são namorados...

Hermione repreendeu Rony.

- quer parar de falar bobagem que eles estão pertos o suficiente para ouvir.

Logo surgiu outra distração na figura de uma bela senhora, incrivelmente parecida com Narcissa com exceção dos cabelos que eram castanhos quase negros.

Ela foi direto até Draco e o beijou, tirando uma careta dele.

- olá tia Andie. – Draco disse sem graça.

Hermione que já conhecia a mãe de Tonks falou com ela alegremente.

- parece que vai ser uma reunião de família.

- pode contar com isso, até mesmo Nynfadora e Carlinhos foram convidados, e o novo namorado de sua mãe também Amanda.

Amanda torceu o nariz ao ouvir o comentário de Andrômeda.

- fala sério, não é mais o Joel?

Andie fez que não com a cabeça e se afastou indo falar com os adultos, como ela fez questão de frisar.

- não sei por que a surpresa, Amanda? Você sinceramente achava que aquele perdedor do Joel duraria muito tempo, com sua mãe? – Draco perguntou enquanto trazia Hermione para um abraço possessivo.

- não, mas pelo menos achava que ia durar uma estação.

Amanda respondeu irônica.

Os dois casais foram servidos de aperitivos por dois elfos da família um inclusive monstro que fez muito esforço para não dizer nenhum desaforo a Hermione.

- acho que Mmonstro aprendeu a não lhe insultar Mione... – Rony disse rindo.

- mas é lógico, ele nunca ousaria em insultá-la, ou sabe muito bem o castigo que daremos a ele. – Draco falou com tamanha naturalidade que Hermione nem conseguiu contestar.

- vamos mudar de assunto, ou Hermione nos fuzilará. – Rony disse, apesar de pelo tom deixar claro que compartilhava com Draco, de qualquer idéia sobre elfos que ele tinha. Esse pequeno detalhe não passou despercebido por Hermione que exultou feliz ao ver que apesar deles terem muito que aparentemente a odiar um no outro, também tinham algo em comum, mesmo que por enquanto fosse algo lamentável como o descaso para com os elfos.

Os dois casais ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, porém logo, para terror das garotas presentes, os namorados resolveram que poderiam voltar a se alfinetar por algum tempo em paz, e o assunto escolhido obviamente foi Quadribol.

- sinceramente Weasley, além de pobre tinha que ter mau gosto? Chudley Cannons? Você nem sequer os viu vencer algo! E se eu não estiver errado o lema deles não era _Nós Venceremos_ e foi mudado para o _Vamos fazer figa e esperar o melhor_? – Draco o olhava com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

Rony ficou subitamente vermelho, por duas razõoes, Malfoy estava terrivelmente certo em ambas as afirmações e ele não conseguia pensar em nada para contra atacá-lo...

Amanda suspirou e resolveu sair em ajuda ao namorado, mas ao ouvir a resposta do primo viu que não tinha como ajudar Rony.

- e para que time você torce mesmo, primo?

Draco sorriu.

- isso tem duas variações, meu amor e fanatismo está terrivelmente ligado ao maravilhoso Puddlemere United, vinte e duas vezes campeão da liga e duas vezes campeão Europeu, e se não me engano o seu time do coração também priminha, e se existe outro time que tenha o meu respeito é o também fabuloso Holyhead Harpies, as melhores jogadoras que eu já vi.

Rony quis dizer algo contra os dois time citados, mas não conseguiu, primeiro que não estava a fim de arranjar briga com a namorada falando mal do Puddlemere e segundo porque concordava novamente com Draco sobre as Harpies.

Se dando por vencido apenas murmurou uma defesa ao seu time.

- ele está muito melhor atualmente...

E Hermione veio salváa-lo de Draco, que já estava com outro assunto obviamente de Qquadribol na ponta da língua.

- vamos mudar de assunto, Quadribol é muito chato.

Draco e Rony apenas suspiraram e deram de ombros, olhando para Hermione torto, obviamente não concordando com ela.

O assunto então foi naturalmente modificado por Amanda.

- vocês acham que é sério o romance entre a professora Sinistra e Sevvie?

Rony engasgou quando ouviu o apelido de Snape e Hermione riu.

- acho que se depois de onze anos não for considerado sério, tenho certeza absoluta que mais nada o será! – Hermione disse animada.

Amanda trocou um olhar rápido com Draco.

- você sabia dessa?

Draco apenas concordou com a cabeça e acrescentou – Eu sabia que eles tinham um relacionamento, pois os peguei há uns três anos juntos, em uma situação constrangedora, Hermione que me contou estaá manhã que era algo mais...

Amanda então ficou subitamente séria.

- Draco, acha que minha mãe, sabe sobre isso?

Draco que estava distraído beijando suavemente Hermione ficou paralisado. Não havia pensado sobre isso...

Hermione e Rony os olharam sem entender nada.

- porque sua mãe, não iria gostar de ver seu padrinho finalmente com alguém? – Rony fez a pergunta inocentemente.

Draco deu de ombros e olhou para Amanda.

- bom... – ela pareceu corar – a verdade é que minha mãe tem um ciúmes imenso de Severus imenso, e desde a época da escola costumava ter crises quando ele arrumava uma namorada ou paquera.

Rony que não conseguia imaginar alguém saindo com Snape ou o paquerando deu uma risada.

- não devia ser freqüentemente então...

Amanda deu um olhar de poucos amigos ao namorado.

- para seu governo, Severus pode ser incrivelmente galante e sexy quando lhe interessa e existem mulheres que preferem muito mais o requinte de um homem como ele do que você pensa...

Hermione sorriu. E piscou para Amanda como que confirmando as palavras dela, o que fez Draco rapidamente corar.

- espero que você não seja uma delas... – Ele sussurrou baixo, apenas para ela ouvir.

Hermione que pôode perceber o timbre do ciúme nas palavras dele, sorriu encabulada.

E se virando totalmente para o namorado, ignorou Rony que aparentemente tinha uma conversa parecida com Amanda.

- para ser sincera, eu acho adorável o modo de Severus, mas eu prefiro o seu.

Draco a beijou, mas logo o clima foi interrompido com o anúuncio da chegada de Tonks e Carlinhos.

Estes após cumprimentarem os mais velhos foram e se sentaram junto aos dois casais.

Rony não pôode deixar de rir de Carlinhos.

Este estava vestido com um terno muito bonito todo negro, usando uma blusa branca para quebrar o visual dark e parecia querer a todo instante abrir alguns botões da blusa e abandonar a gravata, mas foi Tonks que mais chamou a atenção, estaá estava vestida com um vestido longo, com um decote em v nas costas que a deixavam terrivelmente sensual, suas pernas eram realçadas por uma fenda nada modesta, seus cabelos estavam na cor negra e preso em um elegante coque.

Os dois sorriram para os amigos. E Rony segurou a piada que faria ao irmão, com muito custo, só Draco que não se conteve.

- olá Prima, alguma comemoração que eu não me recordo?

Tonks ficou escarlate. Quase do mesmo tom dos cabelos de Carlinhos.

- não... - ela sorriu francamente - apenas...

Mas Tonks escapou de ter que explicar ou inventar algo pelo anúuncio da chegada do úultimo casal que faltava.

Foi aà vez de Rony ficar escarlate ao ver a entrada de uma bela mulher de longos cabelos loiros, e pele tão branca que o lembrava terrivelmente Lucius Malfoy e por tabela, a Draco. Ela estava acompanhada por um homem alto que fez os três casais agora ficarem abismados.

Draco trocou um olhar rápido com Amanda, que parecia não estar respirando, e não era para menos levando em conta o acompanhante da mãe.

Estaá após trocar palavras rápidas com Narcissa, se voltou para a filha:

- olá Amanda - um beijo rápido foi trocado por elas, seguidoa de um abraço - estava com saudades de você querida, e ansiosa por conhecer seu namorado.

Amanda pareceu despertar do devaneio e apresentou Rony àa mãe.

- mãe, este é Rony Weasley, meu namorado... - ela sorriu para Rony que estava visivelmente nervoso - e Rony está é Launna Malfoy, minha mãe.

Rony se surpreendeu quando Launna o beijou na face e deu um leve aperto em sua mão.

- que bom que você está com um rapaz tão adorável, querida, logo se vê que ele assim como Carlinhos - ela deu um olhar rápido para o noivo da quase sobrinha e sorriu. - é um belo rapaz.

E parecendo satisfeita então se virou para Draco, e o abraçou com uma grande alegria.

- e você _ma cherie_! Soube que também está namorando e com uma bela nascida trouxa que tem fama de ser a melhor aluna da escola! - Ela não esperou que Draco a apresentasse e abraçou Hermione.

- é quase um prazer lhe conhecer, Hermione, seria maior ainda se Lucius estivesse vivo, eu posso apenas imaginar a cara dele se soubesse do namoro de Draco, o que é uma pena, sinto que a cara que ele iria fazer seria muito mais cômica.

Tonks que estava a todo custo se segurando, teve que se apoiar em Carlinhos para não cair de tanto rir.

- é verdade, essa eu até eu pagaria para ver.

Então como se toda a apreensão que Rony e Hermione estivessem sentindo em conhecer a família dos amados, houvesse sido afugentada, todos caíram na risada.

Mas então todos se voltaram para Launna novamente que fazia um gesto chamando seu acompanhante para perto de si.

- bom agora é minha vez de apresentar meu consorte. - Amanda deu um suspiro baixo e corou ao ver a cara repreensiva da mãe. - este é Guilliam Greyback.

Guilliam deu um sorriso radiante e perfeito para os casais.

- é um prazer conhecê-la, Amanda, sua mãe fala muito de você!

Amanda corou. Ela assim como todos os outros excepto Draco parecia surpresa com a presença do irmão mais novo de Fenrir Greyback ao lado da mãe, e mais surpresa ainda ao vê-lo ser tão bem recebido naquela casa, por Narcissa e Remus.

- ah, obrigada.

Guilliam então se virou para Draco e ambos deram um aperto de mão forte e sorriram um para o outro.

- como vai aà vida, Draco?

- Vai muito bem, Guilliam, estaá é Hermione Granger, minha namorada, - Draco deu um leve beijo na face de Hermione antes de acrescentar - querida, este é Guilliam, um grande amigo meu que mora na França.

Hermione que estava surpresa por encontrar alguém tão diferente do animalesco Fenrir apenas sorriu e corou profundamente quando Guilliam tomou suas mãos e a cumprimentou nos modos galantes de antigamente, ele então se voltou até Tonks e Carlinhos os cumprimentando rapidamente indo logo após se juntar a Launna e aos demais do outro lado do salão.

Os três casais de amigos ficaram em silêncio até Carlinhos o dissipar.

- Aquele era realmente o Guilliam Greyback que todos falam?

Draco apenas suspirou.

- Sim, aquele, é o próprio.

- mas eu pensei que todos os Greyback eram Ccomensais da morte!? - Rony disse ainda olhando para o cara, que tinha no mínimo cara de psicopata ao ver dele.

- nunca houve provas contra, Guilliam, não se pode julgá-lo por causa do irmão, não seria justo...

Só então Amanda, pareceu acordar de um devaneio.

- ele também é um lobisomem?

Mas Draco gargalhou da cara da prima antes que Tonks pudesse responder algo.

- honestamente Amanda! - Draco disse ainda sem conseguir parar de rir - você acha que sua mãe, iria se envolver com um lupino? Logo ela!

Amanda deu de ombros.

Hermione que estava calada, chamou a atenção do grupo para o outro do outro lado do salão.

Lá era claro, que Launna recebia Sinistra com muito mau humor entre eles.

Logo apos alguns minutos Remus resolveu intervir na troca de farpas e os chamou para o jantar.

۝Draco e Hermione۝

Hermione ficou sentada ao lado de Narcissa, tendo àa sua frente Guilliam, e ao lado Carlinhos, olhou para a outra ponta da mesa onde Remus estava sentado tendo Draco e Severus ao seu lado e viu que Rony estava entre Tonks e Launna.

O jantar transcorreu na mais completa paz exceto, uma ou outra farpa, proveniente de Launna e Severus. Remus parecia muito preocupado em controlar Severus, o que não acontecia com Narcissa que parecia divertida ao ver a ex- cunhada fazer de tudo para que Sinistra soubesse o quanto a achava inadequada para o amigo.

Hermione estava atenta à conversa de Carlinhos e Andrômeda quando foi desperta por Narcissa.

- então, Hermione, me diga quais os planos que você tem em mente, para sua carreira?

Hermione corou e respondeu rapidamente.

- sinceramente ainda estou em dúvidas entre duas carreiras completamente distintas.

Narcissa pareceu muito interessada, então Hermione completou.

- eu estou fascinada pela carreira de Iinominável, porém por causa da guerra, a carreira de Mmestre de Ppoções e me interessou muito.

Narcissa sorriu ao ouvir, Hermione.

- é uma escolha difícil, e sei que pode escolher qualquer uma das duas, e fico contente ao ver que não resolveste ser uma auror, é uma carreira brilhante porém ingrata, e se lhe interessa, eu mesma sou cátedra em Ppoções e Aauror.

Hermione olhou espantada para a mãe de Draco.

- eu não sabia que a senhora era auror.

Narcissa então deu uma leve gargalhada.

- ah, isso foi antes de me casar, infelizmente naquela época, eu tive que fazer algumas opções difíceis e minha carreira era a coisa menos importante, então me afastei do trabalho de auror, e assim que tive Draco comecei a estudar Poções em Lyon poções, é fascinante, porém eu acho que Severus é muito melhor do que eu, porque ele tem paixão...

Hermione concordou com Narcissa, estaá se virou educadamente para Guilliam que estava no outro lado.

- Você é iInominável ndo ministério do Irlandês certo, Guilliam?

Guilliam que as escutava em silêncio sorriu e por um momento Hermione teve um leve pressentimento estranho, que preferiu afastar de sua mente e se concentrar na resposta dele.

- sim, trabalho com eles já tem alguns anos.

Narcissa parecia encantada.

- e me diga o que exatamente vocês fazem? - ela tinha um tom de riso na voz. E Guilliam respondeu no mesmo tom.

- se eu te contasse, teria que te matar...

Hermione sorriu.

O que mais a fascinava no cargo de Iinominável era justamente o segredo, todos os bruxos que eram cogitados para seguir essa profissão, tinham uma longa conversa com os supervisores, sobre os mistérios e encantos do cargo, e sobre exatamente o que consistia o cargo, mas Hermione ao sair da reunião descobriu que nada do que ela ouvira na sala, poderia ser repetida em voz alta, o que fez Rony e Harry bufarem de raiva por uma semana.

- creio que o segredo nessa profissão é algo natural.

Narcissa se voltou para Hermione.

- eu sei, quando Draco voltou da reunião ano passado, fiquei uma semana frustrada ao ver que ele não conseguia me contar nada... - Narcissa olhou para Draco que parecia entretido em uma conversa com Remus.

- é apenas, até ser formarem, assim que o Iinominável termina a sua preparação, o encanto do segredo é tirado, porém se ele chegou até esse ponto creio que só falará se quiser e a quem quiser, o que faz - Ele sorriu - Eu por exemplo falo que trabalho com pesquisas o que não é uma mentira e nem uma verdade ao pé da letra...

Hermione não pôode deixar de ler na entrelinha da frase de Guilliam e quase teve a certeza que Narcissa também, porém estaá apenas levou a conversa para outro assunto.

E quando duas horas depois se despediu dela, com um abraço, e acompanhou o namorado e amigos até àa escola, muito da conversa com o misterioso Guilliam ainda estavam vagando em sua cabeça.

۝Draco e Hermione۝

**Uma música triste soar**** em algum lugar, e são pensamentos que não me pertencem que voltam de novo a mim...**

۝Draco e Hermione۝

Hermione estava olhando atentamente o rosto do namorado, enquanto ambos caminhavam ao lado de Rony e Amanda.

Severus e Sinistra haviam acabado de virar em direção àas masmorras, e os deixado sozinhos.

Rony não pôode deixar de soltar uma exclamação de surpresa ao pensar que a bela professora estava realmente indo na direção dos aposentos de Snape, porém não foi nada comparado à exclamação que ele soltou ao ver que Lupin não voltaria com eles para a escola e sim ficaria na Mmansão. Draco também soltou uma exclamação, apenas que não era de surpresa mais sim de ciúmes.

Então subitamente Rony deu um beijo no rosto de Hermione e se virou com cara feia para Draco.

- é para levá-la em segurança e direto para a torre hein!!!

E saiu acompanhando Amanda na outra direção. Draco que ficara o olhando aturdido falou um pouco mais alto do que queria.

- e você, pelo que eu saiba o salão da Llufa-lufa não é para esse lado!!!

Hermione não agüentou e riu, ainda mais ao se lembrar para onde Rony estava levando Amanda.

- realmente Draco, não é para a torre da Llufa-lufa que eles vão...

Draco olhou para a namorada e perguntou curioso.

- como assim?

- ele a está levando para a Torre de Aastronomia!

Draco ficou vermelho e começou a ir ao encalço de Rony, porém Hermione e segurou e o puxando pela gola da camisa o beijou com ardor.

Uma pequena parte de Draco (0,005) ainda tentou lutar e ir atrás da prima, mas foi vencida com classe pelo resto e ele erguendo Hermione sem dificuldade, a levou para o seu dormitório, realmente achando que era ótimo ter um só para ele.

۝Draco e Hermione۝

**O sabor dos seus lábios, o calor do seu toque...**

**De novo, para sempre, duas almas como uma.**

**Fim do capitulo Doze.**

**Vivis Drecco ® Uma disputa Eterna. © 2007.**

**Nota de beta:**

Ora aqui está uma das fics que eu gostei quando começei a ler as tuas fics, mas que nunca mais li…bem eu consegui reler alguns capítulos antes de betar este capítulo, mas como vi que se esperasse até eu acabar de ler a parte da fic que estava postada, nunca mais iria betar o capítulo e porque queria deixar as coisas arrumadas decidi betá-lo de uma vez…

Como ainda não tenho todo o resto da fic em mente, não vou fazer um comentário muito grande, mas posso mencionar que ADOREI a parte final em que o Draco ainda tenta ir atrás de Ron.

E realmente fiquei curiosa acerca desse tal de Guilliam (não é nome de chocolate?)…

Eu assim como a Mione tb estou intrigada com ele…e eu odeio quando a Mione tem aqueles pressentimentos, porque normalmente isso resulta em problemas..mas só esperando para que postes o resto e para que eu tenha tempo de reler os capítulos anteriores e começar a fazer teorias…embora se bem me lembro é nesta fic em que a Ginny é uma autentica e que oferece a sua ajuda ao Harry para os (Mione e Draco) separar não é?

Bem…mesmo sem me lembrar bem da história anterior, na totalidade, gostei do capítulo…

E aquela piada em relação ao Lucius foi bem divertida…até eu me ri…

Beijos..até próximos capítulos…

**Nota da Autora:**

Nem eu acredito que finalmente acabou-se o bloqueio em relação a está fic... eras sem atualizar... sorry... Mas já tenho um capitulo na fase de colocar os pingos no i, então não devo demorar tanto para atualizar...

A todos que não me amaldiçoaram e cobrarão a atulização meu muito obrigado, amo vocês...

Lie Malfoy: eu sei que demorou, nem tenho como pedir desculpas...

Hgranger: minha beta, a Gina é má e uma v$#... mesmo sem palavras. E sobre o Guilliam, bom eu não sei se ele é nome de chocolate, mas ele é gostoso... rsrsrs

Carol Cardili: oi moça você está sumida! assim deixa a vivis triste!

Brianna Granger: sim A gina nunca prestou... espero que nao tenha desistido de ler minha fic, apos todo esse tempo... sorry.

Liana Felix: nossa eu demorei... sorry... e nem tenho ideias de qts capitulos faltam, mas por alto ainda tem uns dez.

Claudia Malfoy: rsrsrs... logo saquei seu shipper secreto...rsrsrs

Vivvi Prince Rickman: não tenha medo dessa baranga não... rsrsrs... desculpas... por demorar... agora sem demoras exorbitantes...

Flavia: parei não, apenas estive sem tempo e sem inspiração... mas agora parece que vai...

Bitriz: Capitulo novo!!! espero que goste, esse foi mas romance, só que no proximo teremos mais ação...

Kisses a todos... e obrigada, prometo solenemente, não demorar outro ano... rsrsrs

Vivis Drecco.


End file.
